Let me help you
by AVATAR's maddest Hatter
Summary: Camille's life is about to change.  After her boyfriend attacks her who else but Logan would be there to pick up the pieces.    Logan/Camille, Jo/Kendall, Stephanie/Carlos.  M for cursing and mentioning or rape.
1. Big Time Attack

Disclaimer: Don't own big time rush. Though I wouldn't mind if they decided to perform in my loving room with Camille.

Chapter one: Big Time Attack

Camille Anderson was called many things. Crazy, eccentric, lunatic, all things that can be used to describe how she was feeling now. Stupid, betrayed. How she let him lead her to this, how she let her guard down once and Armageddon happened.

She couldn't move, her limbs felt like jelly, and she didn't have the strength to call out for help anymore. Not like someone would come running anyway, she was too far away from civilization. Her world threatened to go black again and she forced her eyes to stay open. The lower half of her body felt like it was on fire. Her knees were bruised, and she could feel blood running freely down her legs as she shifted to a sitting position.

She didn't remember much, but she was sure of what happened. She read about it in books, seen it on T.V. hell she even auditioned for a part of a girl who got raped on a T.V. series. Oh cruel, cruel irony.

She didn't know what to do, She had already screamed herself hoarse and no one had come to her aid.

_What do you expect stupid, he threw you in an alley when he was done with you. Isn't this the sorta thing that your parents advised you about. _

When Camille was on the start her career as an actress, her parents had sat her down and told her the dangers of Hollywood, that no one could really be trusted. And she should have listened to them. Camille thought she could take care of herself. She shrugged off any notion that if anyone who would even want to come within ten feet of her with devilish intentions she'd beat them off.

Boy was she wrong. She knew Jo was worried about her. She was supposed to be at her place three hours ago, but she couldn't bring herself to ring her best friend. She didn't want to bother anyone. But one person came to mind. And he even told her that something was wrong with the guy. She just shrugged it off as him being jealous. That she wasn't into him as much anymore. It was one of the only arguments they had ever gotten into. Even when they were dating for a few weeks.

Finally giving in before she changed her mind she dug out her cell phone from her purse and she had thank god.

Logan Mitchell groaned in his sleep as his cell phone went off on his bedside night stand.

He wasn't the only one protesting the interruption either, as a pillow flew and hit him in the head as he reached for it and answered with a breathless "Hello?" He got up and left the room before more projectiles went flying at him. He sat on the orange couch in the living room with a tired sigh.

"Logan?" A frantic voice sounded from the other line. Logan had to pull the phone away from his ear and check the caller ID.

"Jo, I think you got the wrong number, hang up and try again." Logan was about to hang up and Jo yelled at him through the phone.

"I meant to call you idiot!" He could almost hear her roll her eyes. "I'm not in the mood for games right now. Have you seen Camille?"

That caused Logan to roll _his _eyes. "Why, so she could rub in my face about her perfect new boyfriend? No I haven't." he was about to hang up again when Jo scowled from the other end.

"Stop being such an asshole Mitchell! Camille's missing. She was supposed to come over to my place after her date but she never did. And it should have ended hours ago."

Logan calmed his voice down. "Are you sure she isn't with 'pretty boy?" Logan had taken to calling Camille's new beau 'pretty boy' to show his distaste in him. Everyone thought it was funny and annoying at the same time.

"I don't know. I've been trying to get a hold of her all night, and she's not answering her phone."

Logan couldn't believe this. Fate was just messing with him lately. Part of him wanted to tell Jo to bother someone else, but part of him (the part that was still deeply in love with Camille) told him to be worried.

"Look Logan, I know you're not really concerned when it comes to Camille these days, but even of she did decide to do something, she would never break the curfew we established to each other. You were the only one I could turn to. Her dad's out of town. He has been constantly since he got this new job. I'm sorry I woke you, but I'm worried something's happened to her." He could tell Jo was really worried. That she was fighting tears.

Logan was about to say something when the call waiting beeped on his end.

"Hold on Jo, another call, that might be her." He transferred the line over.

"Camille, if this is you, this isn't funny. You had Jo worried sick." Logan started but was cut off by a sob on the other end.

"Logan?" her voice was raspy, like she'd been screaming and crying for hours.

"Yeah it's me, Jesus Camille where are you, what happened?" Logan asked. Camille sounded horrible.

"I don't know."

"Okay, don't panic, Jo and I are on our way to look for you. Don't move." Even as Logan said it was jumping to his feet and running back to his room pulling on clothes horridly.

"I'm sorry Logan." Her voice sounded far away, and it caused a chill to run up and down his spine.

"Don't be. We'll be there soon." He switched back over to Jo as he pulled his shoes on.

"She just called. She doesn't know where she is, I'm getting ready, meet me in front in five, no later." With that he cut the line, and finished tying his shoes.

"Where are you going?" A sleepy James asked from behind him, and Logan realized in his rush he had accidentally sat on the wrong bed.

"To look for Camille, She's hurt, and the useless boyfriend of hers is no where to be found."

"What happened to Camille?" He asked his sleepy brain not fully registering what was being said.

"I don't know but when I find her I'll let you know." Logan fished to keys to the Mercedes out of the side table drawer the boys kept it in, and left the room without another word.

Jo was waiting for Logan by the car. It only took her two minutes to get her shoes on and be ready. She saw Logan running towards her and braced herself. She knew asking Logan for help would be hard, but he cared for Camille even if he didn't show it much.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Jo asked as they both climbed into the car, and Logan pulled out without a word.

"No, but she sounded like she'd been screaming and crying, someone would have heard if the streets were busy. So she'd probably be somewhere where no one would here her. Hey, Jo, do you think Eric has anything to do with this?"

Jo frowned, She knew Logan was serious, she used 'pretty boy's' actual name. "I'm hoping not, for his sake, because if he's hurt her in anyway he's in trouble."

That caused a small smile to form on Logan's face. But it didn't stay long he was worried, and guilty and that caused him to drive faster.

Forty-five minutes later Jo and Logan had checked almost every alleyway in Hollywood. Jo was even calling Camille's cell again, with no luck she wasn't answering again, and causing the two teens to worry even more.

Logan's cell went of, and he gave a sigh of relief. "Camille?" he asked into the phone.

"Dude where are you, Kendall woke and saw that you were gone, and is freaking out!" Carlos said on the other line. Great just what he needed Kendall going on a 'over protective big brother rant.'

Logan was about to tell Carlos what was going on when Jo gave a squeal of relief as she held her own phone to her ear.

"Who's there with you?" Carlos asked, but Logan ignored him.

"Listen, no time to explain. Tell Big Brother Kendall not to worry, I'll be home soon." He hung up before Carlos even had a chance to breath.

"Calm down Camille, we can't find you if you don't tell us where you are." Jo was saying into the phone beside him.

"Okay, okay, just hold on a little longer sweetie, we'll be there in like two minutes." Jo pointed Logan where to drive and kept Camille taking on the phone. Afraid that if they hung up, she'd have trouble getting a hold of her again.

Logan didn't even shut the car off before he was jumping out and running into the alley. He knew he had a strong mind and heart, but what he saw threatened to shatter all that.

They'd found Camille finally but she looked so broken. She was leaning again the wall holding onto the phone for dear life. Her hair was matted and in knots, her face smeared with tears, dirt and blood, her pink dress was torn to shreds not covering anything.

Logan quickly took off his jacket and covered a shivering and trembling Camille as she sobbed into his chest. He looked at Jo who stood at the opening fear and disbelief in her eyes. But it only lasted three seconds. She was by Camille's side and whispering in her ear that it was all going to be okay, but it didn't sound too comforting.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Logan picked her up, afraid of how light and frail she felt, and Jo helped him carry her to the car.

He helped the girls in the back seat and jumped in the drivers side. He had to force himself to calm down he felt like his insides were on fire. He wanted to hit something so bad, preferably Eric's face and he needed to calm down before he crashed and killed them all.

"Logan?" Jo asked and put her hand on his. Camille was falling asleep against her shoulder, his jacket wrapped around her like a lifeline.

_She needs you now buddy, so let's not let her down. _He thought to himself. Took a deep cleansing breath and started to drive back towards to Palm Woods.

"What are we going to do?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. I'm thinking Mama Knight might be able to help us." He called Kendall and explained everything.

"She was what!" Kendall shrieked in disbelief. No way, no way was strong over confident Camille Anderson raped.

"Don't make me repeat it Kendall trust me, it hurts more to say."

"How?" Kendall waved Carlos and James away from the phone when they started to try to grab it to listen in.

"Hold on Logan, I'm putting you on speaker."

"No need, where here already. Be up in a minute." Logan hung up and Kendall looked at his other band mates with a solemn expression.

"Well what happened to Camille?" James asked.

"She was attacked. Logan's bringing her here now. He said he'll explain everything. Better go wake up mom."

Logan and Jo carried a sleeping Camille into the apartment and the three boys gave a simultaneous gasp. Camille looked horrible. In the better light you could see she had a black eye and dried blood running down her face, and the rest of her looked worse.

Logan's jacket didn't cover much. Shreds of her dress were hanging in tatters. She was still out of it when Logan went into his room and returned with some clean sweats.

"Here Jo, she might be more comfortable in these." Logan handed her the clothed and he helped her carry Camille to the bathroom where Jo can clean her up. He shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh.

"Logan what happened to Camille?" Mama Knight asked. She leaned against the counter in full maternal mode.

"I don't know the whole story, but Jo called me telling me that Camille missed the curfew that the two of them made for each other and that she was worried. Then Camille called but she was so out of it, she didn't know where she was, Jo and I went looking in every abandoned place we could until we got lucky and found her." Logan didn't realize that Carlos and James were forcing him to sit on the couch until he was sitting down.

"Why didn't you call the police, or wake me up. You know it's dangerous for a boy your age to be driving around LA at this time at night. Especially with Jo."

"I wasn't thinking about that Mrs. Knight. When I heard Camille's voice on the phone. How weak and lost she sounded, I just had to find her. To make sure she was safe."

"Don't be too mad at him mom, I mean if the tables were turned and it were me, I would have done the same thing." Kendall said, and the room grew quiet. As Mama Knight sighed and walked into the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee, she knew it was going to be a LOOOONG morning.

Twenty long painful minutes past when the bathroom door opened and Jo came walking out, supporting a cleaned up Camille against her arm as she led them to the couch.

Camille flinched away when her left arm brushed against Kendall's on accident. But it didn't go unnoticed.

"Camille, hey, how are you feeling?" Kendall asked scooting over so that he wouldn't make her more uncomfortable.

She shook her head and looked at him sadly. She looked around the room as goose bumps formed on her arms underneath Logan's sweater. Everyone in the room looked at her with a scared sad expression.

"Was it Eric?" The question was asked so softly she almost didn't hear it, or know who it came from. But she knew, and as she locked eyes on him he had his answer, but she felt he deserved to hear it vocally.

"Yes." She looked down as fresh tears welled in her eyes, she wrapped her trembling arms around herself, pulling her knees to her chest.

Logan nodded his head slightly, his expression unreadable. It caused Camille to shiver and tremble even more with the unspoken intensity in his eyes.

"Logan are you okay?" Camille asked, her voice breaking a bit, and Logan finally exploded.

"Am I okay? You're asking my if I'M okay? Look at yourself Camille, The guy you put your trust in takes advantage of you and just throws you in some alley like you're nothing but some trash that gets thrown out. Don't be worried about me, I'm fine! But Eric, he's a dead man. I'm going to _FUCKING KILL HIM_!" Everyone watched with shock as Logan stormed out of the apartment slamming it in the process.

"I'll follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." James said quietly obviously shook up. If anything he'd help Logan kill the bastard. No girl deserves being taken advantage of, especially Camille, she's like the strongest girl he's ever met, and to see her so broken and vulnerable, well it make James' blood boil, and he was pretty sure the same thing could be said about Kendall and Carlos, who both have girlfriends to protect.

He found Logan pacing in the Palm woods lobby. It was barely four in the morning so no one was around yet, even Mr. Bitters didn't start his day until at least six.

"If you're here to talk me out of tearing the son of a bitch apart, save your breath because I'm not listening." Logan said when he noticed the other boy there.

"Don't worry man, if anything I'll help you burry the body." James tried to smile, to calm his best friend down. He'd never seen Logan this upset and worked up before. Even when he found out about the kiss he and Camille shared on accident. Logan most definitely never cursed as some Logan made rule and for him to break that rule twice in the span of fifteen minutes James knew his friend needed to calm down before he got himself in trouble.

"This is not funny James." Logan snapped.

"I'm not trying to be funny. Look Logan I know you're upset, we all are, but getting mad isn't going to make it better."

"Yeah like you would know, the girl you love wasn't rap-" He couldn't finish the sentence. He knew if he did, there really would be no stopping him from tracking this guy down and ripping him apart.

"You're right I wouldn't know. But we all love her too Logan. We're all scared that we don't know what to do. This is the first time something like this has ever happened before, but all we can do is be there for Camille for what she decides to do. Because this is going to be the hardest on her."

James made sense. Logan knew it, he was a genius after all, But it was so much easier to point blame on someone else then to point blame at yourself.

"Come on. Camille needs you, she needs us _all_ right now, lets see what she's going to do and take it from there. Okay?"

Logan sighed. It was a cold day in hell today. He managed to let his anger get the best of him twice today and hot headed James was the one who had to calm him down.

"Okay." Logan took a deep breath and the two of them made their way back to 2J.

"Camille are you sure?" The two of them heard as they re-entered the apartment. Mama Knight was kneeling in front of Camille who looked up and saw Logan, and jumped into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Logan gave the room a questioning look.

"She doesn't want to press charges." Mama Knight answered for everyone.

Logan had to fight to keep his anger in check. "Why?" he held the crying girl tighter as if she'd make his anger go away.

Jo sighed and answered. "Because this is Hollywood, and this sort of thing happens all the time."

"But that doesn't mean that it's right."

Jo looked pointedly at the crying girl in his arms, and Logan knew she has just quoted exactly what she was told.

Logan made sure his voice was light, he didn't want to upset her any more than she was.

"Camille, you can't let him get away with this. You have to go to the police."

She was shaking her head against his chest. "Won't do any good. I'm just a statistic."

That word caused Logan to flinch involuntarily. He used the same word when they broke up all those months ago.

"Listen to me, you will be if you let him win. Hear me out Camille." He gently pulled her face up to look at him. "I won't let him hurt you. Neither will Carlos, Kendall, James, Jo, Stephanie or anyone. We all care about you, and think it's a good idea to go to the police." He gave her his most serious face.

"Either you go to the police and let them handle it legally, or I handle it. It's your choice." He looked around the room, and with the look on every else faces, He felt like they all shared the same thoughts.

Whelps here's chapter one. Man this was pretty hard to write. I don't see Logan as an angry character. (He's too scared of everything.) But I do believe that if you put someone he loves in some sort of danger or crisis, he'd over react. Because he's known to over react. (Especially when Camille's concerned.) Sorry it was so long. Everything will be explained more, like who's Eric? Don't worry the reason I didn't put him in the chapter was one, I don't think I could write a rape scene. It was hard enough writing a post rape scene. And two, I wanted the first interaction with him to be with Logan. ^_^

Anywayz. I love this pairing Camille and Logan are just too adorable. (They're also the only reason I started watching the show in the first place.) Don't worry, I'm the queen of fluff, there will be plenty along with the angst. Cause I don't really like angst.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: *Reads from cue cards behind readers' heads.* Does not own Big Time Rush. _

_A/N: I almost wanted to put Detective Stabler, or Benson from SVU in here. Heehee almost…._

_Chapter 2:_

_Camille knew she had no choice. Everyone agreed that she had to report Eric. Camille knew everyone was serious when Mama Knight called the studio and told Gustavo that the boys would be going in that morning due to personal matters. _

_Now she sat there, in the office of Detective Moore, with Logan on one side of her, and Jo on the other. The only people she let get around her, were also the one's who wouldn't let her escape. _

_She felt so embarrassed and dirty. She just wanted this nightmare to be over with. But everyone was right. It wouldn't be completely over unless she had some sort of closure. In this case, making sure Eric won't be able to hurt anyone ever again. _

"_I know this is difficult Miss Anderson, but it is very important that you tell us everything that happened." Detective Moore was a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties. She had long red hair tied up in a bun, a thin physic, and a kind smile. _

"_I don't really remember much." Camille felt Logan's hand tighten around hers, and it gave her a little strength she needed. _

"_All I remember is going to dinner, he was trying to put the moves on me, but I kept turning him down. Be he got more persistent." She started to tear up and Logan wrapped his arm around her._

"_When I fought off his advances he hit me, and I fell against a wall, it goes into a blur from there. I screamed for help but no one probably heard me. I blacked out after a while, and when I came too I was in the alley off the outskirts of Hollywood."_

"_Okay Camille, You know your attacker's identity right?" Camille nodded against Logan's chest. _

"_Okay, we're going to do a rape test on you, get all the DNA off of you that we could. I really wish you would have came straight here last night, that way the DNA would be fresh, but there's still a lot lingering. And with that evidence, we can put Mr. Ortega behind bars. _

_Camille nodded again and Jo helped her to her feet and they followed the detective to the back of the station. Logan stayed behind, and lowered his head into his hands. He didn't realize how tired he was until that moment. When someone tapped his shoulder and handed him a steaming mug of hot chocolate. _

"_Thanks." Logan mumbled at the detective as she took her seat at her desk._

"_You're girlfriend's going to be alright. She's strong. In my twelve years of working cases like this in this city, I've never come across anyone as strong as her. But I also think it has something to do with who she has in her corner as well." Moore smiled at Logan. "Don't worry….?"_

"_Logan."_

"_Logan, I know things will seem hard, like they're falling apart. And Miss Anderson's going to need a lot of help. Being raped is a very big and scary thing. I've seen a lot of girls Camille's age kill themselves." Logan's eyes widened. "I'm not telling you this to scare you. You seem like a very smart individual who would have figured it out for himself. She's going to feel like it's all her fault and that there's only one way to end it all. I know you really care about her, and I know you're going to do the right thing. I just lost a lot of beautiful and talented young girls because of this. I would like to avoid more." Moore smiled again, and Logan felt a little better. _

"_Now it's going to take a while, so drink you're hot chocolate, oh and by the way, I know you don't want to hear this, but my daughter is a huge fan of yours, and I know this is bad circumstances to be meeting and for me to ask this but." She slid his a sheet of paper. "Can I please have your autograph?"_

_As promised Logan was sitting at Moore's desk for another twenty five minutes before Camille and Jo walked out from the back, Camille looked a little better and she smiled a little when she got to Logan. _

"_Sorry, It took a while for them to find my vein for the blood test." Camille smiled sheepishly, and spared him the grizzly details of goes on when performing a rape test. _

"_Okay Miss Anderson, you're free to go. Once the results are in and we have Mr. Ortega in custody we'll let you know. I believe you're in good hands. Take it easy." Moore hugged the three of them tightly and they left the station in a daze. _

"_She seems nice." Jo commented as she buckled her seatbelt._

"_Well with a job like hers, and all the things she see's on a daily basis, I think it's the only way she knows how to deal." Logan said. _

_Camille remained quiet. Her gaze never left her hands there were resting on her lap. She sat in the front seat next to Logan, who took her hand in his with a comforting squeeze._

"_We're here Camille. James, Carlos and Kendall are too."_

"_Did I do the right thing?"_

"_Of course you did, that bastard's going behind bars, I know it's not going to change anything that happened, but at least it's almost over." Logan squeezed her hand again and they drove back to the Palm Woods._

"_Thanks Logan, for everything. I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine." Camille said as she tried to go into her apartment. He wouldn't leave her side. _

"_Do you want company, are you sure you should be alone?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just really tired, it's been a long night and day, I just want to go to sleep."_

"_Camille, I don't think you should be alone right now, at least let Jo go with you." He looked so cute standing there worried about her Camille didn't think she could tell him no. _

"_Fine, come in. Jo had to go home her parents were worried about her." Logan entered the apartment and suddenly felt nervous. He knew he was only looking out for her, but should he really be so pushy just after all that's happened. _

"_I-I'll stay out here. Y-you go get some sleep." Logan gestured for her to go to her room, and Camille almost laughed. "This is the Logan I know. Granted the take charge Logan was great, but this is the Logan that I trust." The statement made Logan smile. Camille trusted him. After being violated by a man she thought she trusted, she still trusted Logan enough to let him near her. She went rigid when Kendall accidentally touched her arm last night. And Logan didn't think he'd been able to take it, if she been unable to stand his touch._

"_The room's down here." She grabbed his hand with a shaky one and led him into her room. Before he could even comment on it, she was in his arms crying. _

"_I'm so scared Logan. I don't even feel like myself, I feel so ugly and used and dirty." Logan didn't know what to say, he knew Camille wasn't any of those things, this is what detective Moore warned him about. Camille put a brave front in front of everyone else, but he knew her better than that. It was only a matter of time before it all came crashing down, and she was weak and vulnerable again. He picked her up and gently laid her down, settling down next to her, letting her cry all her fears and frustrations out on him. _

_She ran his hands through her hair, afraid to touch her and lose the trust that she said he had. He held her and whispered in her ear that she did the right thing going to the police and that everything was going to be alright. But it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself instead of her. _

_Three hours later Logan was woken up yet again by the ringing of his cell phone, this time coming from his pocket. He checked on Camille to see if she was alright, sleeping as peacefully as she could against his chest, he reached in his pocket and pulled the device out, noticing that it was Kendall calling him this time. _

"_What's up Kendall?" Logan whispered so he didn't disturb the slumbering Camille._

"_How is she?" _

"_I don't really know. She's trying really hard to be strong for everyone but I know better, she's hurting. And I hurt seeing her hurt." _

"_We all do man. We've all been worried here all day, how'd the police go." _

"_A lot better than expected." Logan looked down as Camille whimpered and shifted, wincing slightly. _

"_They performed some tests and all that, the detective said they'll bring Eric in as soon as they could." _

"_That's good." Kendall was going to say something more when Camille started screaming and trashing in her sleep. Logan put the phone down and tried to wake Camille up but she kept screaming for him to get off her. _

"_Camille, it's me, Logan, I'm not going to hurt you, you know that. Come on, wake up." She threw a punch that hit him in the jaw, but he didn't stop he grabbed her shoulders and started humming "stuck" in her ear. She woke with a start and looked around the room breathing wildly. Seeing Logan caused her to break down again and he wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear that she was going to be okay._

"_I'm here, He's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise you." Logan forgot all about his cell phone that was thrown on the floor or the boy on the other end who just witnessed Camille's breakdown. _

_The next day was worse. Camille sat on the orange couch next to Big Time Rush, Jo, Stephanie, Mama Knight, and Katie. That all agreed that no matter what happened, they were in this together. No matter how hard Camille fought them over it. And boy did she fight. _

_Mama Knight had told her she needed to contact her parents. No matter how neglectful they've been. _

"_I think you should stay with your mother back in Cleveland." Her father was telling her over the phone, and she was trying hard not to cry. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because LA is apparently a bad place for you. I knew this was going to happen when you got that part. But no, you and your mother just had to fight me on this. Now look what happen, you get rapped and become just another statistic." Her father was known for telling you like it is. He never beat around the bush, or find a nice way to say things, he just said them. It was something she always admired and hated about her father. _

"_How can you say that to me? You and mom were fighting all the time anyway and as for me coming here, is the best thing that's ever happened to me, despite what happened a few days ago." Camille fought the tears, but couldn't she just because so emotional lately she didn't think she could handle it anymore. _

_So Logan gently look her cell phone from her, and put it to his own ear. _

"_Hello sir, I'm Logan. Remember from the music video." Logan started. _

"_Yeah, the one from the boy band that allowed me daughter to stay." _

"_Yes sir, with all do respect sir, but I don't think you yelling at Camille at a time like this is the best thing. Right now, she needs to be near people who love her, like we all do here and I don't think taking her from here is a good idea."_

_Mr. Anderson was about to same something when Logan cut him off. _

"_Look sir, I know you're angry out of love, trust me I know. But we filed a report against the guy who did it, and he's going to jail. You're daughter is the most amazingly strongest girl I know, if anyone can survive this, she can, she just needs our support, she already has ours. So what ever it's going to be, she's not leaving the Palm Woods, and I know about seven people who would agree with me." _

_Everyone looked at Logan with shocked eyes. Logan's never stood up for any one like that before, and to tell off someone's parent. Well that wasn't Logan at all. Then again, Logan hasn't really been Logan for the past couple of days. _

"_Fine, Obviously my daughter has made her choice she can stay at the Palm Woods, but I would have nothing more to do with it. That's the life she chose, then so be it. Goodbye Logan." _

_The line disconnected and Logan stared at it for a few minutes in disbelief. What had just happened? Did Camille's father just disown her over the phone for something that wasn't even her fault. _

_He looked around at everyone who stared back at him. Camille was in shock, her father just abandoned her in her time of need. _

"_Camille, I'm sorry." Logan said. She looked at him, his jaw was bruised from where she hit him last night. She stood and walked to his side, fingering the bruise slightly. _

"_It's okay." she whispered, trying as hard as she could to not break down. "It's his loss." She hugged him, trying to comfort him as much as herself. Logan just held on to her tighter as she clung to him, tears soaking his shirt, and sweatshirt that she still had on. _

"_You know what Camille, you don't need him! We're your family!" Carlos said from the swirl slide, sliding down and standing in front of the embracing couple. _

_He smiled his charming goofy smile and Camille couldn't help but smile back. _

"_He's right. We all love you like a sister, well Logan loves you as more than that." That caused both teens to blush. But Kendall continued. "And I'm pretty sure everyone else here at the Palm Woods would say the same thing. We're not going to turn our backs on you." He smiled and stood in front of them as well next to Carlos. And Camille tested herself. She let go of Logan and wrapped her arms around Kendall and Carlos, sighing in relief that she didn't freak out. But it actually felt nice to have their arms around her. Comforting to be able to hug them without freaking out. _

"_Hey what about me! I'm in this family too! And this hair needs to be hugged." James said, smiling as Camille wrapped him in a hug too. This was her family. These boys that came into her life and turned it upside down. But made it all right again in the end. And she loved every one of them. _

"_Alright, now it's our turn!" Jo said pulling Camille away from James and enveloping her in a hug of her own, Stephanie and Katie joining them as well. _

_Mrs. Knight was trying hard not to cry. She'd never seen anyone stick for anyone like that before, and she was proud that it was her 'boys' that had. She loved Camille like a daughter, and no girl should ever go through anything like this alone. _

_Camille broke the hug and walked to Mama Knight. Hugging her tightly as well. "Thanks Mrs. Knight. You've helped me out more than you know." they both cried a little on each others shoulders. Everyone too emotionally worn out to comment. _

"_Now I still have to call my mom. Let's safe some of the hugging for that phone call." Camille said and for the first time in what seemed like days. She had an actual smile. _

_Just a little fluff to fill my day. Man I really love Carlos in this chapter, even though I love him more in the next one. And Logan? He's the best boyfriend/best friend in the whole wide world! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Camille called her mother's law firm only to find out that she wasn't in. That she had some big case to take care of. That was the reason her mother didn't come to California with her. She was a hot shot lawyer in Cleveland. And she'd worked hard to get herself there, she wasn't going to throw it all away. Yes it's as selfish as it sounds.

"Can you tell her to call her daughter Camille when she get's a chance. It's really important." Camille sighed and handed the phone to Mama Knight who hung it up.

"It alright sweetie." She told her, Camille just shrugged, she was used to this sort of behavior from her own mother. Her father's phone call still bothered her. She knew it bothered everyone else too. They just felt everything together. Weather it's sadness or happiness.

She looked around at her 'family' with a small smile. Carlos and James were playing thumb war to pass the time, with Katie cheering James on, and Stephanie cheering Carlos. Jo and Kendall were talking quietly in the corner sneaking looks her way. Mama Knight went into the kitchen to prepare something to eat. And Logan was snoring away gently on her right. She looked down on him. It hit him the most. She felt her heart swell with pride that even after all this time, he still cared for her.

She never stopped loving him. She didn't think she ever could, even when she first started dating Eric, it was to get her mind off of him. She shivered when her thoughts went back to her now ex. He'd haunt her, she knew he would. But she wouldn't let that run her life. She's got a lot of great people who love her, who would take his memory away. She just needed time.

Camille found herself bored and irritated with herself. She wasn't like this. She wasn't some damsel in distress who needed her white knight to save her. Even though she did find that she loved it when Logan stood up for her. It was something that she hoped to see more of. Him coming out of that adorable shell of his.

She stood abruptly causing Logan to fall over. She smiled an apology, and walked over to where Jo and Kendall where sitting.

"Kendall can I borrow Jo for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure sis, but may I ask where you'll be going." Kendall smiled.

"Oh don't worry _BRO_ we'll only be gone a minute, I just need something from my apartment."

"Do you want me to come with?" Logan asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No like I said, it'll only take a minute, longer if you guys keep asking questions." Camille grabbed Jo's hand and yelled to Mama Knight that they'll be back in a minute.

It actually took five minutes for the two of them to return, with a huge bundle in their arms.

"Hey what's that?" Carlos asked and James used it as an advantage and pinned Carlos' thumb with his own.

"Yeah I won! James is the thumb war master!" James danced around the living room a bit, then noticed the girls returning with something in their hands.

"Hey, what's that?" He repeated Carlos' earlier question. Camille and Jo smile at each other and pulled the X BOX 360 out of the carrying bag.

"Oh my gosh, where'd you get this!" James asked in an excited voice.

"My mom sent it to me last Christmas, sort of a 'I'm sorry I don't have time for you, but here's a really cool gift' kinda thing. I never even played it until Jo started staying the night. Now we're addicted." Camille shrugged.

"You've been holding out on us!" Carlos commented, he looked like a kid who just got permission to enter the toy store. "So, are we going to play?"

"Well I only have like three games." She pulled Left 4 dead, Left 4 dead 2, and final Fantasy XIII out of the bag. "I was thinking Left 4 dead 2, cause killing zombies always makes me fell a lot better." Camille smiled at the boy's eager expressions.

"Well what are we waiting for sister, let's hook this baby up!" Carlos literally was jumping up and down.

"Dinner will be done shortly so don't get too engrossed." Mama Knight said, and everyone replied "Alright." at the same time.

"Okay here's what we'll do, so that everyone get's a chance to play. We'll play safe room to safe room. Whenever we get to a safe room we'll switch. It'll be Kendall and Jo sharing, Stephanie and Carlos, James and Katie, and Me and Logan." Camille and Jo then explained the controls but really the only way really learn was to get out and play.

Camille wanted to play first, which Logan didn't really mind, it felt good to see Camille actually happy for a change. But Kendall, James and Carlos took first play.

Choosing the character was funny. Camille wanted to be Ellis, so that left Nick, Coach and Rochelle.

"I call Coach, he looks cool!" Carlos said as he made first dibs.

"I guess I'm Rochelle, she looks cool." Kendall said and Jo agreed, that was the character she always played as.

"I guess I'm stuck with Nick." James shrugged.

Camille laughed and shook her head. "Man, no one likes Nick!"

"At least he has pretty hair." James said looking at her character on the screen.

"Okay guys, first things first, raid the weaponry, you can choose between a melee weapon or a gun. And don't forget to grab a health pack, you'll need it."

But Carlos' guy was already in the playing field whacking zombies around with a baseball bat.

Camille shrugged, he'd learn soon enough.

They played a few submissions, switching when they made it into a safe room, and it was Camille, Kendall, Carlos and James in control again, the she T.V. emitted a crying sound. Jo and Camille exchanged a grin.

"What's that noise?" Kendall asked.

"It's a witch. Trust me, you want to avoid those, only true experts go after them." Camille said, turned her character's light off.

"What's she do?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to find out. What's she look like?" Carlos asked.

"She's going to be surrounded by red. Wearing a ripped shirt and shorts. But don't do it Carlos, trust me, it's not pleasant. Bad things happen to good people." Camille warned.

Mama Knight had wandered into the living room and was watching the game as well.

It was Carlos' mission to find her, and he was going to. Armed with a AK 47, and a katana, there was no way he was going to loose.

Poor boy was living in a dream world.

When he found her sitting and crying in the amusement park level, he readied himself. "I'm going to do it guys, there she is."

"I warned you Carlos, don't expect us to rescue you." Camille warned, just as Coach walked up to her and whacked her in the face with the katana.

All hell had broken loose. She gave a shriek and started chasing Coach around the field, with Carlos shooting her screaming, "Help me guys, she's got me!" he was screaming as he pumped bullets into her, but not before she had him on the ground slashing at him. The bottom of Carlos's part of the screen said, 'the witch incapacitated you, don't startle her next time.' And everyone was laughing as Camille's character went back to revive Carlos' and helped him up.

"See? Now you know." She laughed.

"Yeah, But it was fun!" Carlos laughed.

"You know what's even more fun?" Jo and Camille shared a secret smile. "dousing her with boomer bile, and letting all the infected do you dirty work."

"Hey that sounds like a plan, I'm going to do that next time! Thanks Jo!"

"We've created a monster!" Camille laughed leaning into Logan.

The night went on just like that. Jo and Stephanie had to go shortly, but the boys wanted to continue playing, but Camille wanted a break. She actually felt like herself again, for the moment. Her family had managed to make her forget about the rape, and her father disowning her, even though it didn't last long, it still felt good.

"Hey, you okay?" Logan asked, his arm was still around her, and he held the controller as the game loaded the next level.

"Yeah, just tired, I can't wait for this week to be over."

"You know, I'm really proud of you. You've been through a lot, and I don't know if I'd been as strong as you."

Camille closed her eyes and leaned more into Logan's comforting chest, as the words sunk in.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Logan." She smiled briefly and fell asleep against his chest.

It was one of the best nights sleep she had in a few days. She had no nightmares, but she was awaken my the muffled voices of two very disgruntled teenagers.

"What are we doing wrong, it can't be that hard!" Carlos complained quietly.

"I don't know man I can't even get passed the bridge. At least you make it to the end and die right before you get to the helicopter." James complained back.

"Shhh." Kendall said from his side of the couch when he noticed Camille stirring.

"The trick is to save your adrenaline until you get to the edge of the bridge, and then run like hell to the helicopter." She said snuggling into Logan's warmth.

Carlos and James thought about it a moment. "We can try that." they said simultaneously.

Kendall and Camille just chuckled.

Mama Knight walked into the spacious living room and grinned, her family was sprawled out along the living, they actually looked like teenagers. Camille and Logan were taking up half the couch. Camille lying against Logan's chest, his arms around her protectively. Kendall had the other half, his feet resting on top of the slumbering couple, his arms over his head. James and Carlos were sprawled out on the floor in front on the couch, the X BOX 360 controllers in their hands holding onto them like lifelines. Katie was wedged between them with her feet on top of Carlos and her hands in James' hair.

These were her kids. The boys had always felt like her sons. Now Camille was like her other daughter. Her little family was growing. Her 'sons' were growing up and she had never felt more proud of them.

She was pulled out of thoughts by a gentle knocking on the door.

A woman stood in the doorway. She had dark curly hair, tied back with a barrette, piercing brown eyes and dressed in the most designer suit Mama Knight had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" She asked the other women who looked around a little nervously.

"Yes, I'm looking for Camille Anderson, I was told she would be here if she wasn't at home."

"And you're looking for her why?" Mama Knight went into big mama mode.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Nancy Gillespie, Camille's mother."

"Oh of course, Miss Gillespie, please come in, Camille's asleep right now, she's been in a really bad ordeal." Mama Knight let the other mother into the house and led them into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything, coffee? Tea?" Mama Knight offered.

"Coffee's good. This is a lovely place you got here." Nancy commented looking around. She looked into the living room and raised an eyebrow.

"You let the boys and girls sleep together in the same room?" It wasn't meant to be as condescending as it sounded.

Mama Knight laughed and handed the other women a steaming mug.

"No, it's just with everything that's happened to Camille lately, they needed a night to themselves no worries. Don't worry a mother to a mother, this doesn't happen often, even though I don't like the idea of your daughter being alone."

"Yeah I heard what happened."

It was the other woman's turn to be surprised and curious.

"When you're as big a lawyer as me, news just travels to you that much faster. And I want to thank you for taking care of her. I know it must have been hard."

"Well she's like a daughter to me too. Even since we got here, she's been a part of our lives. But if anyone did anything it was Logan and the boys and Katie, and other two friends who aren't here right now. I was just here for the moral support."

"Either way, I'm still grateful. I know I'm not the worlds best mom. Actually I'm not a good mom at all, I put my career before my own daughter, but I never stopped loving her."

"Um… Miss Gillespie, you heard about your husband?"

"My ex-husband."

"Sorry, he disowned Camille because she didn't want to leave the Palm Woods, with all do respect, I think this is where she needs to stay. We consider her family and after her ordeal I think she needs to be close to the people who love her."

"I agree with you, and that's how my ex is. He never really cared about anyone but himself. That was why he took Camille and moved here. Granted it was to start her acting career, but it was an excuse to leave me. We had a nasty divorce, and him taking Camille and coming out here just made it easier." Nancy sighed and looked over her shoulder at her slumbering daughter. She looked so content just to be held by the dark haired young man, who looked equally as content having her there.

"She needs you, you know. Being rapped is a big ordeal. And with her father just letting her go like that, she needs her mother. I know you just can't up and leave your job. But a phone call would do wonders."

"Thanks. I can't stay too long. I flew out as soon as I heard. Kind of short notice, But I promise that I'll be in her life more. This was like a wake up call for me."

"That's great, But it's not me you need to tell that too. It's Camille. And you're in luck because the boys have to be in the studio in an hour, so I need to wake them."

It took five minutes to wake the boys, who were sleepily making their ways to take a shower and getting ready for their long days of harmonies and vocal practices.

Camille and Logan were the only ones still asleep. They both haven't slept well lately. But Logan had to get up, and Camille had a visitor.

"Hey, Lovebirds time to wake up. Carlos threw a pillow at them, causing the teens to wake up and groan, but their current position caused them to gasp and climb off each other.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Logan asked her chuckling. "Yeah, You?"

"Perfectly." He smiled his dimpled smile, and Camille's heart melted. The sound of a throat clearing caused them to snap out of it, and Camille looked up to see her mother standing above her smiling.

"Mom!" Camille said and flung herself into her mother's arms.

"Hey there Angel. I'm here now."

Logan watched from the couch for a minute, but noticed Kendall pointing at his wrist. Yikes, Logan didn't need Gustavo yelling at for being late.

Mother and daughter sat next to each other in in their apartment. They waited until the guys had to leave to make it to the studio,. They now had nothing but time to talk and it made Camille feel good that her mother was there, even though it was only for a little while.

"I really missed you mom."

"I missed you too Angel, and I'm sorry, I'm not around much. But I will be. Don't worry, I'm not going to take you away form here, this is where you belong. That is some family you got here."

"Thanks. They're the best friends I can ever ask for."

"So what do they do?"

"They sing. Ever heard of Big Time Rush?"

"Briefly."

"Well you just met them up close and personal."

"Wow. I don't really know what to say to that. But I'm glad you've made such great friends. Camille I know I haven't done much for you in the past. And I know you deserve more, but I would like to make it all up to you. I know I'll be busy, but I am always a phone call away, and I promise I'll make time for you."

Her mothers enveloped her into a hug. And Camille felt tears sting her eyes. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too Angel, oh and that Logan, he's a really cutie." Nancy winked. And both woman laughed. Even with the week she's had, Camille was started to feel a lot better.

Nest chapter, the big Logan/Eric showdown! Get your popcorn ready, James and Carlos you sell the tickets and Kendall, well you can referee.

Oh okay, a little behind the scenes: The whole left 4 dead part, was actually taken from a dream I had. I know it's horrible. I got really addicted to that game and the BTR is my zombie slayin' soundtrack, and put those two together for countless hours of fun you get BTR induced dreams with our favorite boys playin. I know for those who play the games, the screen doesn't split into 4 like I wrote it does. But for the sake of the story, (And my dream) called for it. Anyway, this story is not even close to being done, I've got a lot more in store for out little Big Time family!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: They are not mine. *Cries*

Chapter 4:

A few weeks passed, and Camille felt her life slowly getting back to normal. She was still plagued by nightmares, but Logan was there every night to comfort her when she woke up screaming.

He had moved himself in unintentionally. Knowing that Camille wasn't fully in her right mind to be alone, he had spent every night there in her apartment with her, but no one complained, or said anything. He even kept some clothes in some of her drawers so he could change there and not leave her alone for a long period of time.

News had spread throughout the Palm Woods within the first week, but no one was talking about it out of respect for Camille. Even Mr. Bitters didn't make any comments when Camille's mother announced that Camille wasn't leaving her apartment, and that she was going to send him a check every month to pay rent.

Logan was making his way through the Palm Woods lobby, whistling 'Nothing even matters' happily when he saw that familiar head of blond hair standing at Mr. Bitters' desk.

" What are you doing here?" Logan demanded grabbing Eric's arms and turning him around to face him. "and just what the _HELL _are you doing out of jail?"

Eric was very much the "pretty boy" Logan had nicknamed him. He had thick blond hair and bright blue eyes that put even James to shame. He was wearing tight black jeans, and a yellow turtle neck that showed his build underneath. The only flaw was the long scratch running down the right side of his face.

"I was supposed to go to jail?" Eric smirked. "Oh right, because that tramp tried to report me. Well you see, my dad got me out. That's the joy of law enforcement. "Pay offs."

Logan felt like he was punched in the gut, his vision blurred as rage started building within him. After everything he put Camille through he was STILL going to get away with it.

"Get out of here now Eric!" Logan growled.

"Or what, you and you're pathetic boy band are going to 'sing and dance' me to death?"

Logan clenched and unclenched his fists. They were attracting a crowed now, everyone watching and waiting for what was going to happen next. They knew what Eric did, and everyone was waiting for this showdown to happen, and they were betting money on Logan.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Logan said through clenched teeth.

Eric chuckled. "Well, well, well little Logan. No longer hiding behind your chumps. Let's see how long it takes for you to crack."

"You're not worth my time." Logan turned to walk away.

"You're just mad because I got Camille first!" Eric called. That caused Logan to freeze in his tracks and Eric smirked.

"When we first started dating, you were all she talked about, and I promised myself I'd erase you from her memory. But when I tried, she pushed me away, you see, my dad's the biggest movie producer in Hollywood, and any girl I want, I get. You should have heard her screams for help, her cries for me to stop, oh how she tried to fight me off. It just made me take her harder."

Logan couldn't help himself. He punched Eric straight in the jaw. Tackling him to the ground, and started beating him in the face with his fists.

But Eric over powered him and kneed him in the gut, causing Logan to stumble off of him, and fall on the ground. Eric then got up started kicking him in the ribs and stomach.

Eric was pulled off of him by James and Kendall while Carlos went to his side helping him to his feet. Logan wiped blood from his lip and tried to lunge and Eric again, but Carlos held him back. He wanted to beat Eric's pretty face in, he wanted to take out all the frustration that son of a bitch had put him and the woman he loved through.

"Logan calm down, he's not worth it, what would Camille think?" Carlos said in Logan's ear, and the mention of Camille's name calmed him down a bit.

"If I ever see you as much as look at her again, I _WILL_ KILL YOU." Logan threatened.

"I think it's time for you to leave Mr. Ortega. _NOW_!" Mr. Bitters said from behind them. Kendall and James were still holding on to Eric, and helped escort him out.

Logan noticed the blood dripping from pretty boys nose and bottom lip, and smiled in satisfaction, then groaned as pain flared from his kicked ribs.

"Come on Logan, let's get you back to the apartment." Carlos helped Logan to the elevator and led half carried him, half dragged him into 2J.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Mama Knight demanded as Carlos helped a groaning Logan onto the couch.

"He kinda sorta got his butt kicked by Eric in the lobby." Carlos answered.

"Hey, I got a few good punches in!" Logan exclaimed, moaning again grabbing his side.

"Eric, isn't he supposed to be in jail?" Mama Knight asked getting Logan an ice pack from the freezer.

"His daddy bailed him out." Logan growled, he was so angry with himself and the law enforcement system.

"Where's Camille?" Logan asked looking around.

"She wasn't feeling good, so Jo and I made her go lie down. Don't worry Logan, Jo's with her." Mama Knight rolled her eyes and smiled, handing him the ice pack and he put it against his stomach.

"I think we should take you to the hospital, get those ribs checked out." she said as Logan winced as he laid back into the couch.

"No need, he didn't kick me that hard, I guess I'm just a wimp. Besides, I really don't want Camille to find out about this."

"Find out about what?" Camille asked from the doorway, she looked a little pale, and Logan shrank into the couch more to hide himself from view.

"What's going on here?" She looked to Carlos who was looking down at his feet, then at Logan who was nursing his side with an ice pack.

"Logan, what happened?" She rushed to his side and knelt in front of him, he still didn't look at her. His face was a red and little swollen. He also had a split lip.

"This is nothing. You should see what Eric looks like." Carlos gloated from his end of the couch.

"Eric?" Camille was starting to worry. Wasn't he supposed to be in jail.

"She's going to find out sooner or later Logan." Mama Knight warned. "It's easier to just tell her now."

Camille was looking from Logan to Mama Knight to Logan again, who slowly got up from the couch and sat her down instead.

"Okay fine-"

"Dude you should have seen him. Logan was pounding on 'pretty boy' pretty hard in the lobby. Well until Eric then started kicking the crap out of Logan." James said as him and Kendall walked into the apartment.

Everyone got quiet, and the stares went from Logan to James. "Um… Oops?" He said and hid behind Kendall.

"Okay, SOMEONE needs to start explaining." Camille said.

"Okay, Camille, before you get upset, it wasn't Logan's fault. You know how stubborn and bullheaded he is-"

"Not you Carlos!" Camille glared at the Latino boy, who yelped and ran to hide behind Kendall as well. "Well you said 'someone.'"

Everyone was looking at Logan again, he had no way out of this one.

"Camille, I'm sorry, but Eric's not in jail. His dad bailed him out." He felt horrible having to tell this to her. "He started saying things to push my buttons. I know I shouldn't have let him get to me, but like Carlos said I'm stubborn."

"Who threw the first punch?" She asked quietly.

"That matters?"

"Yes, very much so, my mom's a lawyer, I know a thing or two about law enforcement, and if you threw the first punch, well that's assault!"

"And you're worried about that? Not the fact that your rapist had a 'get out of jail free card?" Logan asked, he saw her wince when he said 'rapist.' He knew he shouldn't be mad at Camille, she was just looking out for him, but he was still angry and reeling over what Eric was telling him.

"Somehow I knew that was going to happen Logan, it usually does, now you get hurt, and possibly get yourself in a lot of trouble for something that's not even worth it. See? That's why I didn't want to get you guys evolved in this. What if he presses charges?" Camille stood in front of Logan glaring at him. Logan glared back. And everyone stood watched ready if they needed to step in, but let them work it out themselves. No one knew what to say.

Suddenly before anyone could react, Logan pulled Camille to him and kissed her. A voice in his head told him it was a bad idea, that she was just taken advantage of, he shouldn't be kissing her, but he had to. He had a point to get across.

As quickly as he pulled her to him, he pulled apart, looking right at her. "Now you listen to me Camille, don't ever let me hear you say that you are not worth it. I love you. Yeah that's right, I do. Eric was gloating over taking advantage of you, how he enjoyed you fighting him off, and I snapped. Okay?"

He pulled her to him and she cried against his chest. She was sobbing something about how she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. And Logan chuckled.

"Hey, I know a thing or two about Law enforcement too, and I know for a fact that 'pretty boy' is not going to do anything about he beating his pretty face in. Not with all the skeletons in his closet."

"Eric has skeletons in his closet!" Carlos shrieked, and Kendall smacked the back of his head with a roll of his eyes.

"It's an expression, Carlos." James said chuckling.

But Camille still wasn't convinced. She didn't know she was over reacting, she was just scared, and mad at the fact that the nightmare she thought was over wasn't.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better Camille, Logan can ask your mom to represent him." Jo suggested, and everyone could have sworn they seen the light bulb appear over Logan's head.

"Jo's a genius!" He said.

Kendall had that proud look on his face. "I know she is, isn't she?"

"Okay, thanks for the complement, but why?"

"Because, yes she can represent me, fine. But what if there's a way to bypass 'daddy's money' and put Eric behind bars where he belongs."

"Can she do that?" James asked Camille who shrugged, whipping her damp eyes.

"Probably, we can call her and see what she can do. Can't hurt."

"Well what are you waiting for, call her now." Carlos urged. And Camille pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

She explained everything to her mother, who, for the first time ever, picked up her phone. She smiled when her mother explained that Logan had nothing to worry about beating Eric up, something about 'probable cause' and witness testimonies. Something that Camille didn't really pay attention to.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Logan smiled, and Camille rolled her eyes.

"I can see what to do about Eric though, if he's had a history of assault then putting him in for good would be no problem. But Camille honey, it's a long and grueling process. Are you sure you want to put yourself through that? We're talking court dates, testifying. It could take months to a year before we make any progress."

Camille looked at Logan who was still nursing his side, to everyone else who was looking at her waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah mom, I'm sure." She said, she felt better just saying it. That all this was going to finally be put behind her. She just needed to hold on for another couple months to a year.

Her mother said she'll start looking into it as soon as possible and disconnected the line. Before she even flipped her phone closed, Logan pulled her into a comforting embrace. And rested his head on top of hers.

"Okay, I think I need to lie down. This is way to much drama for my complexion." James announced and made his way to his room.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Camille pulled out of Logan's embrace and ran to the bathroom. With all the turmoil and stress she had been feeling that day all came up as she leaned over the toilet seat.

Logan had followed her, worriedly holding her hair back as she vomited twice and lied next to the toilet. He winced as he picked her up, his ribs screaming in pain that he ignored, and carried her to the couch.

"I'm tired Logan." She said. And Logan ran his fingers through her hair.

"Then rest okay, we'll see what more we can do tomorrow."

"Don't ever do that again Logan. I'm not worth it."

Logan was going to remind her that he told her not to let him hear her say that again, but she was already asleep.

Her cell rang from the counter, and Kendall picked it up after seeing that it was Camille's mom. He handed the phone to Logan who answered.

"Well we got what we need to convict him, but you are not going to like it." Nancy Gillespie said looking over the files that she had spent the last hour reading.

Whelps. Eric got away with it. For now. He also got a Logan flavored ass kicking too! Heehee. Things are heating up! Thanks for the reviews, they're great I love you all! Hope you all enjoyed the Logan flavored ass kicking as much as I did. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. **

**Chapter 5:**

**Logan sighed as he sat at the table looking at the files that Camille's mother had faxed over. They had reluctantly woke Camille up when her mother had called, and she explained to everyone the process and risks that they were going to face the next few months. **

**What Nancy regretted to tell them, was that Eric was already on file for raping three girls prior to Camille, and then one more after. They had enough to put Eric away for a long while if done correctly. **

"**I'm going to call Judge Mothershed in the morning, she's a friend I have within the court system, Don't expect results right away, but I'm going to see what I can do." **

**They said their goodbyes and cut the line. Camille was sitting at the kitchen table, her knees to her chest. **

"**Hey, are you okay?" Logan asked.**

"**I don't think I can do this." She whispered. "I'm really scared."**

"**We all are, but this has to stop. He already hurt another girl after he got out the first time. This can't go on anymore Camille, you've got all that you need to stop it, and it's up to you." Kendall said sitting in the chair next to her. **

"**I know that Kendall, I don't want anymore people getting hurt. I think you guys should stay out of the court scene."**

"**Why?" Logan demanded.**

"**Because, if word gets out that Big Time Rush is involved in some kind of scandal, it might hurt you guys in the long run." **

"**I don't care about that, stop trying to push me away Camille!" Logan stopped abruptly. He meant to say 'push **_**us **_**away'. Everyone was looking at him and Logan sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. **

"**Look Camille, it's really late, and the guys and I have to be at the studio early tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, it's been a long day. We can pick this up again in the morning." He looked pleadingly in her eyes, asking her not to argue with him any more about this. **

**She sighed, and accepted his hand as he helped her to her feet. "You better know what you're doing Logan, you won't be able to back out later."**

**Logan just hugged her, afraid he'll say anything she'd take offense to. Everyone said goodnight, and Kendall went to walk Jo home as Logan led Camille to their apartment. After they opened the door, Logan led them in, and pulled her into his arms before the door even finished closing. **

"**I'm not going anywhere Camille, neither are the guys and Jo. This is not just something that we're going to get bored of then leave you hanging. We're not like that, whatever happens tomorrow, or the next day, there are people here who love you, and don't want to see you hurting." He looked at the tears running down her face, and whipped them away with this thumb. "I hate seeing you this way. Come on, you're tired, I'm tired, and my ribs still really hurt, so lets get some sleep okay? I really do have an early day tomorrow."**

**He didn't let go of her arm as he led them to the bedroom and pulled the covers down on the bed and laid Camille down, covering her up to her chin. She watched as he pulled sweatpants and a t shirt out of the drawer he made for himself, and pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head. Camille sat up at the sight of Logan's bruised sides. **

"**Does it hurt?" She asked as he shrugged the t shirt on over his head. **

"**Not really, it looks worse than it is." he winced despite himself. "Besides, I did get a few good punches in." Logan grinned as Camille rolled her eyes. **

"**Really?"**

"**Oh yeah, I really did bash pretty boy's face in." Logan climbed into bed beside her, and laid on his back, pulling Camille down to rest her head on his chest. **

"**I'm not going to let him get away with this Camille, and I know you're not going to either." **

**Camille just sighed, and snuggled more into his embrace, closing her eyes, and willing the nightmares to leave her alone for one night. But that was asking for too much. **

**Six hours, it was a new record. Camille was screaming and thrashing against Logan who started shaking her awake. Right on cue Camille woke up sobbing in Logan's arms, but she broke away and ran to the bathroom throwing up and sobbing at the same time. **

**He held her hair and rubbed her back in fear that he'd upset her more. She threw up a little more then sagged back against Logan as he wiped her loose bangs away from her face, whispering in her ear that she was okay, and that nothing was going to get her. **

"**Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked as he picked her up and carried her back to the bed, leaning against the head board, her snuggled deeply in his arms rocking them back and forth gently. And she let him, a gesture comforting to the both of them. **

"**Logan, I want the nightmares to go away."**

"**I know."**

"**You make them go away." Logan snorted, he didn't think he was doing a good job chasing away the nightmares. **

"**If I was, then you wouldn't be having them like every night." **

**Camille sighed again and shifted around, looked Logan straight in the eyes. **

"**Help me erase his memory." She said dead serious.**

"**What, how am I supposed to do that?" Logan was confused and getting a little worried about where this conversation was going. **

**Camille bit her lip and hid her head in his neck, she was afraid to ask, that Logan was going to freak out, and start saying how she wasn't ready, that he wasn't ready, but she wanted Eric's memory replaced with his. **

"**Camille?"**

"**Never mind Logan just forget it." Camille tried to pull away but Logan held her tighter. **

"**Hey, just tell me, if there's a way to help you fight the nightmares, then lets hear it." Logan was shocked at how confident his voice sounded, but at that moment he was the most scared he had ever been ever, with Camille sitting on his lap so close to him, it took all the willpower in him to not sound like a scared bunny.**

**Camille was mumbling something in his neck that Logan didn't understand, he noticed her shoulders shaking, and gently grabbed them, pulling her away to face him. **

**Logan wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled at her, a friendly comforting smile that made Camille blurt out. "I want you to make love to me."**

**Logan started choking on his spit at Camille's announcement. She pounded his back gently and let him catch his breath. **

"**I-I'm sorry C-camille." He wheezed, clearing his throat a few times. "I thought I heard y-you say-"**

"**Make love to me." Camille answered quietly. **

"**I-I don't think that's such a g-good idea, I mean you're vulnerable, and I don't think you really know what you're asking."**

"**I know what I'm asking. Logan, I can't keep living in the past, I don't remember much, but I can still feel his body all over me, and I hate it. He's running my life, I want to replace that feeling with one of love and warmth. I know it sounds like I'm using you but please Logan, I love you, you're the only who take the bad memories away." She sobbed on his chest, and all Logan could do was run his fingers through her hair softly. **

**He knew it was a bad, the warning signs in his head flashed 'danger' but he ignored them. He slowly lifted her head gently and shocked them both by pulling her lips gently to his.**

"**Fine you win, but if you feel, you know, uncomfortable, you had better let me know." Camille nodded her understanding and their lips were crushed together again.**

**An hour and a half later, Logan lay awake hating himself. He was such a hypocrite. There he was laying, right after making love to the girl he was in love with, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he took advantage of her as well.**

**It had felt amazing though. He still felt amazing. And that scared him. Camille was still vulnerable, and hurting, yet he felt like he was king of the world after spending one night with her. She didn't tell him to stop which scared him. Her eyes held no intention of stopping him as he slowly made love to her, they were full of trust, and that alone kept Logan going.**

**Shifting coming from his right pulled Logan away from his self loathing. Camille turned back to face in, a small content smile on her features. He waited for the regret, for the hateful words to come out of her mouth on how he used her just like Eric, but they never came. She just continued smiling in her sleep, and snuggled closer to him. **

**Logan blushed at the bare contact, even after what they did, he was still a little shy at the fact they were laying there naked. **

"**Thank you Logan." Camille sighed in her sleep. And that made Logan's insecurities dim a little. Maybe it wasn't the worse thing to happen after all. **

**Camille woke up slowly, her body feeling numb and detached. She started to panic but when she realized where she was and why she was naked, when images of the night before rushed back to her. Logan. He was so gentle and passionate. Camille wasn't really sure what came over her last night asking Logan to make love to her, and she was just as shocked that he actually did. But it felt like something that the both of them needed. She didn't feel as used, or ugly as she did before. No, Logan worshiped her. And that was enough to erase the bad feelings. **

**She smiled against the pillow and sat up slowly, still not trusting how her stomach was feeling, wrapping the sheet around herself, when she noticed a note on the night stand by the bed. **

_**Camille,**_

_**Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. Had to leave to go to the studio and you know. Be Big Time Rush. I would have woke you up this morning when I left, but you looked so peaceful sleeping that I just didn't have it in myself. I just want you to know that I love you, and last night was amazing. I both regret it and don't regret it. It's a mixed feeling. I don't want you to think that I'll ever take advantage of you like that. Because I won't I know you trust me, but despite the circumstance, last night was the best night in my life. Just thought you should know that before you decide to kill me. Anyway, running late already, and Kendall, James and Carlos are already threatening to break down our door. Sleep well and I'll see you later. **_

_**Love you, Logan. **_

**Camille's eyes watered when she read and re-read the little note that was left for her. She didn't know why she was crying, it was the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever done for her. **

**Not once had she thought about Eric, Logan was the only thing on her mind. His smile, the way he laughed, and loved. And boy did he love. He took the bad memories away, and left Camille felling different then she's felt in weeks. She snuggled back into the comfortable that still smelt like Logan, clutching his note to her chest, and before she knew it, she was out like a light. **

**After working on harmonies, and vocal exercises for three hours, Gustavo finally let the boys take a break. They all sat around the lounge in Rocgue (SP?) records, talking about the upcoming court dates and how Camille was handling it. **

"**She looks like she's getting better every day." Kendall observed, noticing Logan sink into his seat a little. **

"**Yeah, hey Logan, is she still having nightmares?" Carlos asked.**

"**Huh? Oh yeah, but they're not as bad, or as frequent." everyone noticed that he never made eye contact. **

"**Hey Logan, what's up? You look a little flushed. Not to mention the self satisfied smile you've had on your face all morning. Spill!" James demanded, his eyes widened as realization struck. He squealed girlishly and stood before the spiky haired boy. "Oh my god! You didn't!" **

"**Didn't what?" Kendall and Carlos asked at the same time. **

"**Yeah James, what are you talking about?" Logan chuckled nervously his eyes darting from left to right. **

"**I can't believe it, and Logan before the rest of us." James continued with a smirk on his features. **

"**Well share with the rest of us?" Kendall and Carlos demanded at the same time again. **

**Logan stayed quiet at James' stare. **

"**Guys, our little Logan's a big boy now." James said, and still Carlos didn't get it, but Kendall caught on. "Oh my God! Logan! Are you insane! Are you sure Camille was ready for that?" **

"**Ready? She was the one who asked me." **

**Both boys looked at each other, then busted out laughing. **

"**Well I'm so glad that this is amusing to you." **

"**Hey I still don't get it, what can Camille ask Logan to do that would be so bad?"**

"**Sex!" Kendall and James said simultaneously.**

"**Not sex, we made love!" Logan defended.**

"**Oh right, sorry." Kendall and James cracked up more. And Carlos finally got it, grinning like a lunatic. **

"**So, you and Camille huh? How was it?" Carlos winked. "I mean it's Camille, she probably was the dominate one."**

"**Okay that's IT, I am NOT having this conversation with you three. What Camille and I do in private is our business and none of yours!" **

"**Sorry dude," Kendall said still chuckling. "I'm really glad that Camille's not haunted by Eric anymore. Seriously." **

"**Ditto." The other two in question said.**

"**But seriously, how was it?" James asked excitedly. **

"**Amazing." Logan smiled. **

"**Oh my god! Tell us everything!" **

**Logan rolled his eyes, "Come on guys, I'm not someone who kisses and tells."**

"**Awe, come on Logan, we're your bestest of best friends." Carlos said**

"**Besides, I don't have a girl in my life, and I need to life vicariously through you." James said dramatically. **

**The guys all rolled their eyes. **

"**Nope! My lips are sealed." Logan said crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. **

"**OH please, oh please, oh please." They all pleaded. **

"**Nope!"**

"**Logan, this is not fair! Jo and I are no where near that far yet!" **

"**Kendall! What would Jo say if she found out you were trying to gossip about someone's sex life."**

"**You wouldn't dare."**

"**Wouldn't I?"**

**They had a stare down, both James and Carlos looking one, then at each other. **

"**Besides, she's probably hounding Camille for the details right about now any way." Kendall grumbled pouting. **

"**Awe, poor Kendall." Carlos said, patting him on the back. **

"**Poor Kendall? I want the deets!" **

"**James!" **

"**What?" **

"**I shouldn't have said anything." Logan sighed. He should have known his immature best friends would blow this all out of proportion. **

"**Oh my god, you and Logan did what!" Jo asked wide eyed as she sat on Camille's living room. **

"**We made love, I had another nightmare, and was so shaken up, I didn't know what I wanted to do. But I sorta asked Logan to make love to me. He tried to say no, but I sorta talked him into it." **

**Jo started laughing. **

"**What?"**

"**You had to talk him into it! Ah poor Logan, I bet he couldn't resist your girlish charms." **

**Camille rolled her eyes. "You don't think it was too soon do you?"**

"**Pahlease! You and Logan were going down this road for a while now. It just took a while for you to get here, and here you are." The girls hugged, and Jo ran her fingers through Camille's hair.**

"**So how was it?"**

"**Great. Logan was great. He erased Eric from my memory alright. It wasn't my first, but I can't really count the rape for anything can I?"**

**Jo chuckled and shook her head. Camille was slowly getting back to normal. Her normal quirky attitude was slowly returning. And Jo was more then relieved. **

"**That's true, hey are you okay?" Jo asked as Camille rubbed her stomach. **

"**Yeah, my stomach's just been bothering me lately. I think I'm really stressed, you know with all that's happened the past few weeks." But Jo wasn't convinced. **

"**Just take it easy okay. I know you're feeling better, but I don't want you to over do it, okay?"**

"**Okay." Camille said. **

**AN: I know a lot of you know what's wrong with Camille, and you're right, they'll find out soon enough. LOL Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't update until Sunday or Monday cause of my schedule. Love y'all, peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! LOL

Chapter 6:

A few weeks passed for the group and their lives slowly went back into routine. School was still a month away, so the girls were enjoying a day by the pool. The guys were at the studio working on their newest album.

The day before, Camille's mother had called them saying that the judge had agreed to take their case. That caused for a celebration, they had played left 4 dead all night. The first court date was scheduled for July, 27th. That was two weeks away.

Camille was feeling like hell. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She was always tired, and cranky. Everyone knew she was stressed, and scared at speaking and testifying in front of a full courtroom, so they let her be.

Like now for instance, both Jo and Stephanie looked on as Camille laid on her chair, sunglasses over her eyes, asleep. Body turning a little red in the sun's rays.

"Hey, shouldn't we wake her. Logan'll kill us if we let her burn." Stephanie told Jo who nodded kneeling before her best friend.

"Camille. Hey Camille, wake up sweetie, you're going to burn." Jo tried to shake her awake.

Camille just groaned and turned her head away.

"Go away Jo, I'm too tired."

"Well smarty, why don't you go upstairs to your nice comfy bed then?"

"Okay." Camille slowly sat up, stretching her stiff limbs.

She stood and waved at her two best girlfriends. Who watched as she took like five steps towards the Palm Woods lobby, then collapsed.

"Camille!" Both girls screamed running to her side. But she was unresponsive.

"Quick! Someone call an ambulance!" Jo screamed, making sure Camille was breathing. She was, just very shallowly. Everyone looked on in fear, as Stephanie called 911 and returned to her best friends side, grabbing her cold and clammy hand.

"DOGS! That's enough for today. Go get out of my face!" Gustavo yelled through the sound proof glass, and the four boys in question gave a yelp as they heard his voice both through the glass and the speaker.

They threw their headphones on the ground and exited the sound stage.

"Hey, Gustavo, can we ask you something?" Logan asked nervously rolling his eyes as his best friends hid behind him.

"Whatever it is, it had better be worth it DOGS!"

"Well you see, we kinds sorta need the 27th off." Logan said.

"Why?"

"That's Camille's court date. Remember when we told you she was raped? Well she's taking him to court so that his daddy can't bail him out again."

"And you four need to be there why?"

"Gustavo! Yes you four can have that day off, I know she needs you guys that day, with her dad just leaving her and everything."

"Thanks Kelly." The four of them said simultaneously.

Kelly was looking at Gustavo, an eyebrow raised, waiting for him to day something.

"Fine, you DOGS can have the day off. Better yet, because I'm such a nice trainer, I'll give you the day before and the day after off as well."

"Really, you're the best Gustavo." All four boys ran to give him a hug, and he fought them off, giving Kelly a glare who was laughing behind her hand.

But the fun and games came to an end when Kendall's cell phone rang, and he answered it with a cheery "hello?"

The other boys watched as his face went from happy to worried in a record time of five seconds, and his eyes locked on Logan's.

Logan felt a chill run down his spine as his knees buckled. Luckily James and Carlos were there to catch and steady him.

"What happened?" Logan mouthed. But Kendall was deep in conversation with Jo on the other line.

"Okay, we'll be right there. Call us if anything changes. Okay, bye." Kendall hung up his phone and sighed.

"Well?" The other three asked.

"Camille's in the hospital." He locked his gaze with Logan again. "She fainted and Jo and Stephanie rushed her. She hasn't woken yet, and the doctors aren't telling them anything."

"Well come on! Let's go!" Logan said standing. He looked pale, like he was about to faint at any moment.

"Okay, let's go." The four singers left the studio with a worried Kelly and Gustavo looking on sadly.

The hospital was eerily empty when the boys got there. Jo went straight to Kendall's arms who hugged her tightly. Stephanie the same to Carlos. James just looked away uncomfortably. Logan was in too much of a daze to really notice. He sat at the waiting room chairs, not realizing how he even sat down at all.

"She's going to be okay Logan." Jo said, she sat down next to him, Kendall next to her. And she grabbed his hand, comforting the both of them.

Forty-five minutes passed really slowly. Kendall had called his mom and let both her and Katie know where they were, and they just showed up five minutes ago. Kendall even called Nancy, Camille's mother, and left a message.

The doctor finally emerged from the ER, and made his way to the waiting room. "Camille Anderson?" He announced, and everyone stood.

"How is she?"

"Are you her mother?"

"No, but her mother left her in my care while she's not here." Mama Knight said defensively. "We're her family."

"Okay. I'm going to start by saying. Miss Anderson's really dehydrated. We've got her hooked on fluids now. Her blood pressure was out of control for her condition. I'm going to have to prescribe some prenatal blood pressure medicine."

Everyone was silent. "Wait a minute. What condition? What's wrong with her?" Logan asked in shock.

"Miss Anderson's four months pregnant."

Everyone did the math in their head, and they all came to the same conclusion. Camille was carrying a rape baby.

"Can-can we seen her?" Logan asked.

"Well, She's resting. With her high blood pressure her body shut down to protect her unborn child. No unneeded stress."

"I understand doctor. But can I please see her?" Logan asked. He looked so hopeful.

"Okay, but one at a time. Like I said, no unneeded stress. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well go ahead Logan, you go first." Kendall said nudging his best friend to follow the doctor.

"Hey, is she going to be okay to testify in court in a few weeks?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about now." Kendall said as they followed Logan and the doctor to Camille's room, but waiting outside to heed the doctor's orders and give Logan some privacy.

Camille was awake by the time Logan walked into the room.

She smiled a small smile as he sat down and took her hand.

"Hey there gorgeous." He said smiling as well.

"Hi." Her voice was hoarse and stressed. It brought him back to the fateful night when she was raped. And that reminded him what the doctor told him.

"So did the doctor tell you?" She asked quietly.

"About the baby? Yeah. So what are we going to do?"

"We?"

"Yeah. I promised you that we were in this together, and we still are. I'm not going to leave you because you're pregnant."

Camille shook her head. "This is not your responsibility."

"It may not be, but like I said I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Whatever you decide to do, I'm going to be there. And you better not argue me on this. You have your blood pressure to worry about."

"You know, you're not a doctor yet Logan." Camille rolled her eyes but nodded despite herself. She moaned and shifted, pulling her IV a little.

"I hate needles." She complained.

"Yeah me too." Logan chuckled.

"I'm not giving the baby up Logan. I thought about it, and I'll be just as much a monster as Eric if I kill this baby. I don't know if I want to keep it, but I don't think I'd be able to give it away." she looked right at Logan, waiting for his opinion.

"Well Camille, I don't know what to say." He sighed and looked at Camille with a smile. "I guess we're going to have a baby."

"Logan. You don't have to take responsibility. This isn't your kid. I don't want you to have to take care of it."

"Okay Camille, One I'm not going to even tell you how wrong you are with that last statement. Two, we're in this together. I'm going to help you through this. I thought we already had this conversation." Logan kept his voice light. He didn't want to upset her anymore then she was.

Camille just sighed and leaned against her pillows in defeat. She gave Logan a tired smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Now, I'm pretty sure everyone's outside hating me for taking too long visiting. So I'm going to let everyone get their turn. Just to warn you, it's going to take a while. Doctor said one at a time."

Camille chuckled as he kissed her one more time, and with a final wave he left the room and Jo walked in.

"Hey there baby girl. How are you doing?" Jo asked sitting in the same chair Logan was just in, and gripped her hand just as tightly.

"Eh, I'm tired, but that's how a pregnant woman's supposed to feel right?" Camille smiled and Jo laughed softly.

"I wouldn't know.

"So…. How are you really feeling?"

Camille sighed. "Scared. I'm keeping the baby, before you say anything Jo, I've already thought about it. And no matter how it happened, I'm not taking a life, no matter if it hasn't even started or not. And I know how scary adoption is, and I don't want that for my son or daughter. I don't know one thing about taking care of a baby, I can barely take care of myself. I'm just scared and confused."

Jo remained silent throughout Camille's speech, somehow she knew Camille was going to keep the baby. She just didn't have it in her, she was too kind hearted, and headstrong to do anything else.

"Well I'll help you, I'm going to smile and say 'congratulations' and squeal about becoming an aunt." She hugged Camille as hard as the IV would allow. "I am going to be the aunt right?" Jo smiled her charming Jo smile, and Camille laughed. "Sure."

"Yay! I'm going to be an aunt!" That caused both girls to laugh even harder.

An hour passed and Camille visited with everyone. Laughing and crying as everyone told her that they were going to help her with the baby, and nothing she said was going to change that. And that Kendall, James and Carlos were going to be uncles. James had made a joke about Logan being the daddy, and that caused Camille to cough and blush.

The doctor had deemed her healthy, but said he wanted her to stay the night for observation, and everyone said their good nights. Except Logan. He wanted to stay behind with Camille. But the doctor was having noting of it. He wasn't family, or anything.

"But she's my fiancée." Logan blurted out, shocking everyone, including himself. "Yeah, that's why her dad disowned her, she chose to marry me against his wishes." He made up on the spot, silently telling everyone to go along with it.

The doctor sighed again. She's seen devotion like this before. So she relented with a smile and told Logan he could stay. He quickly ran into Camille's room before the doctor could change her mind. She just smiled and shook her head, gesturing to the others who were still standing dumbfounded to leave, that visiting hours were over.

"I can't believe you said that." Camille was laughing as Logan held her hand telling her how he got the doctor to let him stay. She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I love you." She said in her laughter, and stopped. Smiling shyly.

"Hey, thanks for everything Logan." Camille said. "You've been the best friend I could ask for." Logan smiled and kissed her softly on the mouth. Her lips were soft against his. And she smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too. And I'm here for the both of you." He kissed her forehead again, taking her hand.

"Now get some rest. The doctor said she's going to give us a few OBGYN doctors' numbers tomorrow so we can start taking care of our baby." He emphasized the work our, and Camille smiled again.

"Okay. Thanks for staying Logan. I hate hospitals." She yawned and rested her head against his arm on the pillow.

"No problem." He whispered, resting his head against hers, falling asleep himself.

The next day Camille was released with the phone numbers she needed and everyone met them at the hospital and drove them home. Everyone was happy to see Camille okay. They all seen her faint, was were worried what happened.

"Hey Camille, you look better." Mr. Bitters said smiling from behind the counter.

"Thanks." She smiled as Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos led her back to their apartment. Jo was filming her hit TV show and Stephanie was at a directors retreat much to Carlos' dismay. And they were planning on giving Camille a relaxing joy filled day.

She had told them that she still planned on testifying against Eric in court, that she had better reason to testify against him now that he got her pregnant when he raped her.

"And you're sure about this Camille, because we can call your mom back and tell her to postpone-"

"Logan, look I know you're worried, but this is not a reason to cancel a court date, and you know that." She gave him a look, and he shrugged.

They called and told Camille's mom the news. She wasn't thrilled with Camille deciding to keep the baby, but she didn't expect anything else from her daughter.

A/N whelps I'm going to end it there. There you guys go. Camille's pregnant. (Big surprise right) and she's decided to keep it. Next chapter is the court room chapter. I was going to end it there, but I have a lot more ideas for this, maybe through Camille's pregnancy, and after. Not sure. Anyway, love the positive feedback I'm getting for this. And I love you all! So much! Keep it real. And peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

Chapter 7:

The day before the court date was Camille's first doctors appointment. She laid on the hospital bed, her shirt pulled up to her chest, Logan siting next to her, holding her hand tightly.

Her stomach was developing a slight baby bump already, as Dr. Tarrin Smith ran a cold object over it, pointing to an image on a monitor next to her.

It had taken Camille and Logan ten phone calls to decide the OBGYN that they wanted. One who luckily specialized in cases like Camille's and kept it quiet from the press, was cheap and the friendliest one they could find.

"Unfortunately it's too early to tell the sex, but fingers and toes are forming, heartbeat looks regular. Everything looks good. You look like you're close to your fifth month, due date looks to be around December 10th."

Logan smiled at Camille kissing her forehead gently, pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Awe, a Christmas baby." he said still grinning and looking at the screen, he couldn't seem to look away. Camille's smile was as wide as his as she studied his features. He looked excited, eyes dancing merrily. "I can't wait to tell the guys." Camille chuckled. Daddy Logan was getting excited.

"Now, everything looks fine, but Miss Anderson you're blood pressure still seems a little high. I know you have a big court date tomorrow, and that's probably what's causing your stress level to rise, but any higher, and you'll be entering dangerous territory." Tarrin said, "Take it easy, especially when school starts." then glanced at Logan. "And you young man, you've been doing a good job taking care of her, keep it up."

Logan nodded, a goofy grin still on his face, as he helped Camille off the bed, and she pulled her shirt down.

Tarrin left then re entered the room with a black and white picture in her hands. "Here's the baby's first picture." She smiled and handed the photo to Camille.

She smiled again and handed it to Logan who's smile got even bigger, if that was even possible.

"WOW, I can't belive the baby's that developed already." He put a hand on her stomach. "You barely look that far along."

"Well some petit mothers don't get that big during pregnancy." Tarrin said with a slight smile.

"Now don't forget to continue taking your vitamins, and good luck tomorrow, I'm sure everything will be fine." Tarrin smiled again, and hugged both Logan and Camille, leaving the two lovers in the room.

"So? Shall me?" Logan held out his hand, and Camille took it with a smile. They made their way out the hospital and to the car.

"Hey guys how was the appointment?" Kendall asked from his spot by the pool, Jo on his left, James and Carlos on his right.

"It went great. Baby's healthy and developing very quickly." Logan answered as he helped Camille into the lounger beside Jo, then sitting down beside her. "We even found the due date. We're looking at the beginning of December. The tenth to be exact."

"And we saw the baby!" Camille gushed pulling the ultrasound picture out of her bag and handed it to Jo.

"Wow, you're right Logan, the baby's looking so big already." She said amazed, showing to Kendall who looked over her shoulder. He nodded in agreement a huge smile on his face.

Carlos grabbed the picture next excited about seeing his future niece or nephew. "Ah, I can't wait until he or she is born. I'm going to teach him or her to play hockey, go down the swirly slide, oh and I'm going to give him or her their first corn dog."

"Calm down Carlos, the baby's not even born yet." Camille laughed.

"Yeah, and share the picture, I wanna see Baby BTR!" James said grabbing the picture from Carlos' hand.

"Baby BTR?" Camille asked.

"Baby Big Time Rush!" The four boy band members said simultaneously.

"Ah."

"James came up with it." Kendall shrugged.

"Hey, that's what the baby is. A baby, and part of Big Time Rush."

"Wow, great deduction James!" Logan said, rolling his eyes. But chuckling anyway.

"Oh shut up." James grumbled looking at the picture with a smile.

Stephanie walked into the pool area, saw her friends and made a beeline towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked kissing Carlos' cheek and sitting down on his lap.

"Nothing, just gushing over Baby BTR's picture." Carlos smiled.

"Baby BTR?"

"Don't ask."

"Okay... I wanna see." she reached over and grabbed the ultrasound photo from James' hands.

"Hey," He complained.

"Oh, relax you softie, I'll give it back when I'm done." Stephanie chuckled.

"Wow, Camille you're that far along?" she asked looking the smaller girl over.

"I'm close to five months Stephanie."

"Oh, yeah." She smiled. "Gunna be a cute kid."

She handed the photo back to James.

"Are we ever going to get that back?" Camille whispered to Logan who shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"So Camille, ready for tomorrow?" Jo asked as Camille leaned back, hands resting on her slightly bulged belly.

"No, but it doesn't matter, it has to be done. So I can finally put this behind me."

"Here here." Logan said.

"So when do we have to be there?" Carlos asked.

"Mom said the hearing starts at ten." Camille shrugged. "She's flying in tonight, and leaving after the hearing. Is it okay if she stays with us tonight?" She turned to ask Logan.

He frowned. "Why are you asking me? Of course it's okay."

"I'm asking you because you practically live there too, and your opinion is very important to me." Camille said.

Logan just beamed.

"Well that means we have to have an early night. So we can be as supportive as we can be. Right guys?" Kendall asked his group of friends. Who all agreed with him simultaneously.

Camille was the first of the group to leave. Claiming she was tired, and was going to wait for her mom in the apartment. Logan told her he was going to stay a few minutes longer, but he'd be up shortly.

He watched her go with a solemn expression on his face that all his friends caught.

"Hey Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed. "It's nothing really. I'm just really nervous. I mean, I know we're supposed to be optimistic and everything, but I can't help but feel like something's going to go wrong tomorrow." Logan sighed again, and ran his fingers through his hair. A habit that he's been doing a lot lately.

"Okay Logan, this is what you're going to do. And listen carefully." Kendall started, leaning forward. "You're going to go to your apartment; and you're going to give your girlfriend the biggest kiss you can give her. You're going to tell her how much you love her. And then, when all this is over, the two of you are going to concentrate on that baby. Understand?"

Logan just nodded his head in understanding, stood quickly and ran after Camille into the Palm Woods.

The girls and the boys just looked at Kendall with different expressions. Jo and Stephanie had a 'awe, he's so sweet, admiration' look on their faces, where Carlos and James looked like they were about to gag.

"What?" Kendall said.

"That was so sweet!" Jo gushed kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, Kendall we didn't know you had that in you. You were never good at being romantic." Carlos said, earning him a slap in the arm from Stephanie.

"Hey, you could learn a thing or two from him."

"Thanks Steph." Kendall smiled. "But all jokes aside, Logan is where he needs to be. With Camille." All his friends just had to agree.

The next morning, Logan found Camille standing in front of their mirror in the bathroom, night shirt pulled up, staring at herself in wonder. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, hands resting on top of hers.

"Your mom's looking for you. She says we have to leave soon." He said, kissing her cheek.

She just continued staring, their reflection looking back at her, nodding her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She sighs, turning in his embrace, resting her forehead against his.

"Can't we just skip this. Run away somewhere where no one can find us."

"As tempting as that sounds, this'll follow us wherever we go. It's like life's greatest joke."

Camille laughed a bit.

"I know."

"Beside, it'll feel really good to legally beat the jerk up." Logan grinned and Camille rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up in there you two, you do not want to be late for a court date, trust me." Nancy yelled through the other side of the door, causing the embracing teens to sigh and pull away.

"You take a shower and get ready, I'll see you in a bit." He ran his hands down her belly and kissed her forehead. "We don't want to keep your mom waiting. She kind of scares me."

"Logan honey, everything scares you."

"Quiet you." He chuckled leaving the bathroom and making his way to the kitchen where Camille's mother was, holding a cup of coffee out for him.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, I know you two were too nervous to get a good night sleep."

"Not just for the coffee, thanks for everything. For not giving up on her, and for making this as easy on her as possible."

"I'm her mother Logan, why wouldn't I make this easy for her?"

"Well her dad-"

"I'm not her dad sweetie. Her father only sees the world one way, and it's blinded him. Somehow, I believe he wanted a way out for a while now. He never wanted Camille to come here, he never wanted her to excel. That was why; even when she was younger; Camille was always over the top when doing things she was passionate about. It was a way for her to prove her father wrong about his feelings about woman and her."

"But you're a lawyer."

"I didn't get to finish law school until after he took Camille from me. I was blind myself. I thought all I had to do was better myself, and everything would fall into place. Logan, I was not much older than you and Camille are now when she was born. I saw my divorce as a sign to better myself, and I regret not fighting for my daughter. If you want to blame anyone for the mess that Camille's found herself in, blame me, because it's partly my fault."

Logan was quiet for a moment, looking down.

"Then I'm partly to blame too." He said quietly. "I never even liked the guy. You may or may not know this, but I'm some what of a wimp, and I chicken out a lot. I should have never let her date him."

Nancy wrapped her arm around Logan's shoulder comfortably. "No one blames you for that sweetie. She didn't know that boy was going to use her like that, and neither did you."

Logan got out of her embrace and paced a bit.

"But I should have. Now that I think about it, the signs were there. A hand that lingered a little too long, or an arm that had to be shrugged off. But everyone thought I was the jealous ex."

Logan ran his hands through his hair, sitting at the table, putting his head in his hands.

"Now look what happened."

Nancy sighed from the counter.

"Camille's going to be fine Logan. Not for a little while, but she will be. Give my daughter some credit. She handled herself so far hasn't she?"

"Yeah."

"See? And I have you and your friends to thank for that. I know that all of you are going to be just fine."

"What about the baby?"

Nancy smiled. "My grandchild's going to be the luckiest kid ever. No matter how it was conceived."

Logan smiled back, feeling a little embarrassed at freaking out in front of his girlfriends mom.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Much."

"Good, now go tell my daughter to hurry up, we have to be there in twenty minutes."

After his mild freak out with Nancy, Logan felt a little better about the situation. He didn't know how the hearing was going to go. But what he did know was that, he was madly in love with Camille and their un born child. And nothing was going to harm them as long as he had anything to say or do about it.

Camille was brushing her hair and putting it up when Logan re-entered the bathroom. She smiled when he leaned against the door jam, crossing his arms.

"Too scared to wait with my mom in the living room?"

"Haha! No, we just had somewhat of a heart to heart, and she told me to hurry you up."

"Oh did you now? What did you talk about?"

Logan smiled at her through the mirror, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her again.

"Oh nothing, she just gave me a little pep talk."

"Is that right? So how do I look?" She turned to face him, pushing his back so he could see her.

Logan had to admit, even going to court gave Camille a reason to dress up. She wore a black knee high dress skirt, with a purple button down blouse showing off her baby bump a bit, all pulled together with a black jacket and knee high boots. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, her bangs already falling loose of it's hold.

Logan thought she looked radiant. He smiled and kissed her. Putting all the passion he could muster for thirty seconds of bliss, then pulled away, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She fought back tears that threatened to fall and cleared her throat.

"Okay, let's not get too mushy here." They both laughed, and he offered her his hand.

A/N: I was originally going to make this one LONG chapter, But I decided to separate it, cause let's face it, I think you guys deserve an update sooner. I'm working on the second part as we speak. Hopefully it'll be up today.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The court room was filling up by the time they made it. Camille looked around at all the faces, some she knew, most she didn't.

Kendall, James, Carlos, Jo and Stephanie all wished her good luck, pulling her into quick embraces before shuffling inside and taking their seats. Logan lingered a bit, refusing to let Camille's hand go. He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly, comforting the both of them.

Finally Nancy told them that Logan had to take his seat, and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from freaking out. He kissed Camille one more time, squeezing her hand before disappearing into the court room, sitting between Jo and Carlos.

"You ready?" Nancy asked her daughter. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with."

"All rise for Judge Mothershed, who is overseeing the case of "The state versus Eric Ortega." the bailiff sounded as Camille stood next to her mother.

Judge Mothershed's presence was demanded even before she reached the podium. Something about her walk screamed attention. She was everything Camille thought a judge to be.

She was Caucasian, dark brown hair tied behind her with a barrette, She was wearing a black robe just like in the movies and on T.V. Camille would have laughed if the situation was different, or if the woman didn't look so scary.

"Please be seated. Attorneys please approach the bench."

Camille's mom left her side to stand beside the another woman who must have been representing Eric, and she almost panicked. Her breathing started to get a little rougher, and her hands started to clam up. She looked around the court room, fear gripping her. Her eyes landing on Eric, sitting to her left, looking ahead.

She shook at the cocky look on his gorgeous face, and angry tears welled in her eyes. She looked away angrily, wiping her eyes angrily then looked behind her. Her eyes then landing on her family sitting in the middle, eyes locking on the dark irises of Logan.

He was sitting between Jo and Carlos. Kendall sat on the other side of Jo; and Stephanie, James and Mrs. Knight sat on the other side of Carlos. Camille made sure Katie was not going to be there. She didn't know what being in a court room would do to her eleven year old psyche.

Logan's gaze calmed her a bit, and she took another breath, giving him a reassured smile, and turning back around as her mother returned, sitting down next to her.

"You alright honey?" She asked, grabbing her daughter's hand under the table.

Camille could only nod, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"In the case of "State versus Eric Ortega." Miss. Gillespie please start." Judge Mothershed said, and Camille's mother stood before the court room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court. On the evening of March twentieth, my client Camille Anderson went out on a date with her boyfriend at the time, Eric Ortega." She looked at her daughter, giving her a sympathetic smile before continuing.

"According to Miss. Anderson's police report filed the day after the incident, Mr. Ortega had taken her to dinner, and after he had started getting a little touchy. She had refused his advances, but he over powered her."

Nancy then walked to a canvas and pulled a picture of Camille, taken when she took the rape test. It was of the bump that formed on the back of her head.

Carlos put his hand on Logan's shoulder at the gasp that escaped his best friend's mouth. Logan hadn't seen the knot that formed, it was the first he was hearing of it.

"In Miss. Anderson's statement, given by Detective Rebecca Moore of the Los Angeles Police." Nance pulled out a form from her briefcase and gave it to the judge.

"Clearly states that this was causes when Miss. Anderson's head hit the wall behind her."

She walked back the canvas and pulled another picture from behind, placing it above the top one. It was a close up of Camille's face, showing the black eyes she received, and various cuts and bruises covering her face.

If it wasn't for Jo's hand on his leg, or Carlos' hand on his shoulder, Logan swore he would have got up from his seat and started another fight with Eric.

"Chill Logan. It's alright." Carlos whispered in his ear, and he focused on the back of Camille's head. That calming him a bit, and Jo's hold on his leg traveled to his hand, squeezing it tightly. He looked at her, relieved that she was thinking the same as him.

"Later when Mr. Ortega was brought in for questioning, DNA show a match from his fist on Miss. Anderson's face."

"Camille had a slight concussion, but nothing more serious. DNA also show that the scratch Mr. Ortega received on his face was indeed made by Miss. Anderson as she fought against him."

Nancy looked at Judge Mothershed, indicating that she was done, before taking her seat next to Camille.

"Miss. Stevens, you have anything you want to add?"

Eric's attorney rose after whispering something in Eric's ear. "Your honor, last month when my client was visiting the hotel for the almost famous, The Palm Woods, Mr. Ortega was attacked by one of the residents there. Logan Mitchell broke my clients nose when he assaulted him on Palm Woods property."

"Objection! Your honor, we already processed the events of Mr. Ortega's and Mr. Mitchell's fight that occurred in the Palm Woods lobby. And witness testimonies state that Mr. Ortega provoked Mr. Mitchell, causing the brawl."

"Accepted, Miss Stevens, do you have anything regarding the case at hand; you want add?" Judge Mothershed gave the other woman a 'don't waste our time' glare.

"No your honor." She took her seat.

Judge Mothershed then gazed at Camille. "It has also been brought to my attention, that Mr. Ortega has had previous counts of sexual assault within in system. Names being withheld with family consent. And one after, name also been withheld. But it was also later discovered that Miss. Camille Anderson is pregnant."

Eric's eyes went to Camille in shock. He tried to sneak a look at her midsection, but her position, and her mother was blocking the view.

"Camille Anderson, please approach the stand?"

Camille shook as she stood, concentrating on walking so that she wouldn't trip over her trembling legs. She slowly walked behind the stand to Judge Mothershed's right, and stood before the court room. More nervous then she had ever been in her life.

"You don't have to be nervous honey, it's alright, you're safe here." Judge Mothershed smiled to her, giving her a different look then she was giving all trial.

Camille smiled a bit and nodded, placing her right hand over the bible that a bailiff was holding out for her.

"In the name of the holy father, do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth." Camille gave a shaky "yes" before she was allowed to sit in the chair provided.

Sitting at the front of the court room facing in, gave Camille a full look at the people around her. Her mother sat at their desk, giving her a comforting smile. Eric, and Miss. Stevens where conferencing something in private. She then looked into the stands. Some people in the front row were looking at her sympathetically. One family in particular caught her attention.

One man, African American gave her a sad smile, like urging her on. A woman and little boy to his right, who must have been his wife and son.

Her gaze traveled back to her best friends sitting in the back. Kendall gave her a little smile arms wrapped comfortably around Jo, who in turn had her hand in Logan's. Logan looked like he wanted to bolt the court room, or hit something, she wasn't entirely sure. Carlos and James were telling Logan something, and he was nodding.

Camille was pulled out of her revere by Judge Mothershed asking her a question.

"I'm sorry your honor, can you repeat that?"

"Yeah. According to Detective Moore's statement, you filed the police report the day after you were assaulted. Why did you wait so long?"

Camille licked her lips, embarrassed. "I didn't originally want to press charges. I thought that I wasn't important enough for anything to change anyway." Camille looked down at her hands that were rested on her stomach where her unborn child lay.

"And what made you change your mind?"

"My friends, who live in the Palm Woods with me, encouraged me to file the report."

"When you found out you were pregnant, why did you decide to keep the baby?"

Her gaze landed on Logan again, he smiled at her, calming her a bit.

"I'm not a monster like Eric. I couldn't just destroy an innocent life that hasn't even started yet. Listen Your Honor, I just want my life back. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder, and I don't want my child to know of the monster his biological father is. According to me, he's not the father. I just want Eric out of my life, and put behind me, so I can get on with my life." Camille looked at the Judge, who smiled a comforting smile and nodded.

"That's a good answer Miss. Anderson. I'm proud and agree with your decision. You may be seated." Camille smiled and with more confidence that she was surprised she had, made her way back to her seat.

"Eric Ortega, for the assault five young ladies, one of them being Miss. Anderson, I announce you guilty. Sentence you to fifteen years in the county prison, with no chance of bail. Also you will now be labeled a sexual predator to follow you wherever you go. This court is dismissed."

Judge Mothershed said banging the gavel against the counter, signally the end of the case. She stood as the police accompanied Eric out of the room in handcuffs. Following them out herself.

Camille stood hugging her mother tightly. Logan quickly made his way to her side, hugging her close, and kissing her deeply.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you." He said, kissing her again.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Kendall said chuckling, but didn't do anything to pull them apart.

The two finally stopped and grinned at each other, before turning to their spectators blushing.

"Way to go Camille. I knew you could do it." Jo said pulling Camille into a tight hug,

"Excuse me miss. I'm sorry to interrupt your celebrating, But I would like to speak to you." Camille turned to see the man she noticed sitting in front row; standing before her.

"Miss Anderson, I'm Samuel Jenkins, father of Vanessa Jenkins. That monster's first victim. I just want to say, as a father; that I'm glad you finally stood up and put him behind bars."

The man started tearing up.

"My daughter wasn't the same after she was attacked, she wasn't strong enough to deal with what happened to her, and took her own life shortly after. It makes this old man proud to see that his daughter is finally getting the redemption she deserves. I just wish it didn't take this long, or that this many more girls were hurt." He hugged her tightly, tears running down his face, and onto her jacket. And Camille wrapped her arms around him, comforting him as best as she could, but she felt herself tearing up as well.

"I'm so sorry sir." She cried into his chest, trying to give a grieving father a moment with a daughter he was never going to see again.

"Thank you miss. And god bless you." He said, pulling away, smiling and walking out of the room. Camille watched him go, still crying slightly, unaware of Logan pulling her into his arms, as she cried silently. No one spoke.

Logan flashed back to his conversation with detective more all those months ago. About her seeing beautiful young women Camille's age taking their own lives, and Logan wondered if Vanessa was one of them. That thought made Logan's embrace tighten, and he buried his face in her hair, sniffing as tears of his own developed. Realizing that Camille could have easily followed the same path, and that thought allowed the unwanted tears to fall.

After a long moment of silence, Camille pulled from Logan's comforting strong embrace, wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." She smiled a sad smile and looked around at the faces that kept her going for the past few months.

Kendall broke the silence, "This calls for a celebration!" He said, smiling his charming smile. "How about a little get together at the apartment."

"Actually Kendall, is it alright if Camille and I celebrate alone tonight, and we can have a big celebration tomorrow."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Logan, who blushed crimson, hiding his face on Camille's shoulder, who looked down embarrassed.

"Oh get your minds out of the gutter." he grumbled sourly, but smiling despite himself.

"Haha, relax Romeo we understand. We'll catch up later." Kendall said saving the two further embarrassment.

"Thanks mom." Camille hugged her mom, tightly enjoying her mother's comforting embrace. They were standing in the living room of Camille and Logan's apartment.

She drove them home, said goodbye to the other members of Big Time Rush, before walking Camille and Logan to their apartment.

"No problem Camille. There are no words to express how proud I am of you. I know it took a lot of courage to stand up for yourself like that."

Camille beamed up at her mom as she moved from her embrace and turned to Logan.

"And you mister, take it easy, don't over stress yourself. And take care of my little girl." She pulled Logan into a hug, who gratefully returned.

"You can count on me." He said pulling away.

"Alright, you two, I have to go, enjoy your night of celebration. I'll call you later." She kissed her daughter's forehead before letting herself out.

Logan turned towards Camille, enveloping her into a loving embrace.

"She's not the only one really proud of you, you know. I'm proud of you too. You were just amazing up there." Logan smiled down at her. "You also gave a grieving father some closure."

Camille's eyes watered at the mention of the poor soul who lost her life.

"Yeah." She smiled a watery smile, resting her head against his chest.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." Logan said pulling her face up to meet his in a soft passionate kiss.

A/N: man this chapter was hard to write. The next one's going to be the last of this story. It's going to be a little smut between Logan and Camille. I think it's about time this fandom gets one. LOL

I do have a sequel in the works, but it's going to be one-shots chronicling Camille's pregnancy and the baby growing up. (Maybe, it's in the works. I barely finished this. ^_^') Well here you go. Eric's finally incarcerated, and out of their lives forever…. Or is he? LOL

Anyway, love you guys. You all are such amazing inspiring people! And I enjoy entertaining you!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Camille smiled pulling away. She looked up at Logan with eyes that shined in the dim light. Her hair was falling loose from its hold she put it in that morning, crowning her face. Logan freed the rest from its restraint, and ran his fingers through it.

Logan realized that he loved running his fingers through her hair. It was so soft, and smelt so intoxicating to him that he didn't understand what took him so long to realize how much this beautiful creature meant to him.

"I love you." He whispered, "And I'm so proud of you." He started kissing her cheeks, forehead, chin, jaw; anywhere that his lips could touch.

"You are the strongest person I know." He said between kisses, leading to her ear, and down her neck.

"Mmmmm, Logan?" She moaned as he nipped at her collarbone. "Stop talking."

Logan chuckled and started maneuvering them into their bedroom, shedding her jacket and tossing it onto a chair in the corner of their room.

He smiled when he noticed her nimble fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt, fingers lingering against his chest, and she could have sworn she heard and felt a purr come from him.

His shirt was gone and Camille felt her mouth go dry. She's seen Logan shirtless many times before, and every time she did always felt like the first. Just like his kisses. Speaking of which…

Camille felt Logan's mouth against hers again, pulling her shirt from her skirt, and unbuttoning the buttons.

"Having trouble there?" Camille laughed as Logan fumbled a bit with one of the buttons.

He smiled against her lips as he felt her fingers join his, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, their eyes locked both smiling gently. He threw the garment behind him, joining his shirt on the floor, and laying her down on their bed, legs around his waist, his hands running up and down her hips, and under her skirt.

He unzipped the zipper in the back of her skirt, shimmying it down her legs, trailing kissed from her hips, traveling up her torso, lingering on her slight baby bump where their unborn child rest.

Her fingers were clenched in his hair gently as he rested his forehead against her belly, whispering lovingly against her skin.

His attention then shifted upwards to her fabric covered breasts, kissing the skin between them, enjoying hearing Camille's gasps and moans as his hands traveled up her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts gently, before making their way up her shoulders to the straps of her bra.

Not breaking eye contact, he slowly pulled them down her arms. She arched her body upwards, and unhooked her bra for him; the fabric lying loosely under her chest and Camille was giving Logan a pointed look of "well, aren't you going to finish removing it?"

Logan chuckled at Camille's forwardness, removing the now useless garment and tossing it with the others, attacking her breasts with his mouth again.

Camille unzipped Logan's jeans, and slipped her hands inside over his boxer covered ass kneading gently, pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around him.

She started pulling his jeans down his hips and he shimmied them the rest of the way off. Using the motion for momentum, Camille gripped Logan's shoulders flipping them both over straddling him waist and running kisses of her own along his neck and chest.

Being over powered did not stop Logan as he tried to grab her and pull her back up to meet her lips, but Camille grabbed his arms forcing them into the pillow causing Logan to chuckle slightly.

"Have I told you lately how much I appreciate everything you've done for me these past few months?" she asked as her tongue started tracing around his right hardened nipple causing Logan to buck his body into her.

"C-Camille.." were all the words Logan could form. He was never one for elegant words. He was scientific and full of facts, but he was sure he forgot every rule and formula of equation as Camille laid claim of his heated heaving chest with her warm tongue.

"No, I haven't?" she looked up from him bellybutton. Oh god Logan was going to explode if her mouth didn't go any further. "Hm, I guess I'll just have to show you then."

Then he vaguely noticed her sneaky hands that were no longer holding his to the mattress running up the inside of his legs into his thighs, dangerously close to his….

Logan bucked into her hand again screaming to god as her hand enclosed around him through the fabric of his boxers, and her mouth stopped where skin met material.

Camille smiled at the reaction that she wasn't expecting. She didn't know where this confidence came from. The few times her and Logan had made love, it was all sweet and gentle with little foreplay. An innocent touch here, a tentative kiss there.

But this time there was a fire burning within here, one that she had no idea where it came from, or how to sedate it; not that she wanted to.

Logan was in a state of euphoria. His hands were clenched into the sheets, knuckles whitened by the strain. His head was thrown back against the pillows, beads of sweat glistening his matted brow and hair line. To Camille; he never looked sexier. And it gave her the initiative to pull his boxers down and release him fully to her.

Quickly; before losing her nerve; she planted a few slow kisses on the bone where hip met thigh, tongue lapping deliciously at the indentation connecting his right leg.

She gave a quick look up at Logan's face, satisfied at his loss of control, taking mental pictures of look of pure ecstasy on his usually reserved features. Good.

Smirking to herself in pre-victory, Camille's mouth traveled to his penis, blowing on it gently, listening to Logan's sudden intake of breath; surprising them both. Camille was about to retreat until Logan groaned in approval.

Camille wasn't one who considered giving head. She always frowned in disapproval when she overheard all the other teenage girls gossiping about going down on their boyfriends, and decided that it wasn't for her. But good lord, if Logan makes those delicious sounding noises every time she went down on him, she was going to make it an art form. Now the hypocrite knew what the other girls where so hyped up about….

Logan had never felt this way in his life. Sure it was the first time anyone had seen him so intimately, but even his own hand couldn't compare to how Camille's mouth felt on him. He was sure he was going to explode and die as her hot perfect mouth worked it's magic on him, and gripping the sheets in the tightest grip in history was all he could do to not grab the back of her head and plunge into her pleasuring mouth.

The few times they'd made love, Camille showed interest in him fully, but never with her mouth, and he wasn't sure she was into that sort of thing, but he wasn't going to give her any reason to stop. So he bit his lip so tight it started to bleed a bit, fighting the nerve ending urge to thrust his hips forward into her bobby head.

Camille must have noticed, her hands that were tickling his abs in gentle circular motions, had traveled unknowingly to help her mouths progress, and Logan felt himself come undone.

He sat up gripping her shoulders and smashed their lips back together again. In the back of his mind he noted that he tasted pretty good mixed in with Camille's natural flavor, and laid her back down on the mattress.

He plunged a finger in her, satisfied that she was as aroused as he was. And replaced his finger with his over-heated member; eyes never leaving Camille's.

At first it was tentative. Even in their lust filled minds, Logan knew he never wanted to hurt Camille in any way, so he gaged her reaction to him, glad that she was in the same euphoric state he was enjoying his stay in.

After a few slow deep thrusts, Camille started meeting him halfway, throwing her head back against the sweat dampened pillow as he hit the spot.

Harsh breaths and moans along with sound of slick skin meeting slick skin joined the slight rhythmic pounding of the headboard against the wall; was all that was heard as the two lovers reached their peak, both plunging into the deep depths of orgasm, calling out into the night in passion.

Logan had trouble catching his breath. He huffed and wheezed as he pulled out of an equally winded Camille, and lazily pulled her under the covers snuggling up into her side, one arm around her waist, the other gently kneading the skin of her belly as if to lull the unborn child to sleep.

"Eric, who?" Camille asks into the night, warm and content in the arms of the only man that ever mattered to her, both laughing into the darkened room.

Logan kisses the crown of his head, closing his eyes, the image of Camille's broken and bleeding body now replaced with the one of right now; he smiles and pulls Camille's face up to his in a gentle lingering kiss.

"I love you." Was all that needed to be said as he gently laid her head back onto his chest, the sound of his heartbeat already serenading her into slumber.

"I love you too, Logan. Thanks for helping me through his."

His arms tighten as his own eyes droop, head moving into her hair, self-consciously breathing in her scent.

"Thanks for letting me help you."

And they were both asleep.

A/N: And there you have it! It's finally finished! Or is it? MWAHAHAHAH *cough cough* AHEM! Okay, well this was like the hardest chapter to write, I knew I wanted something smutty, but I wanted it tasteful. This ship deserves that. And I don't like just weird sounding sex talk. If that makes any sense. Anyway, man it's been one hell of a year. Not to make excuses, 'cause that's not how I am, but seriously this year has been one of those years. All starting with the un timely death of my best friend's mom to cancer, then it got worse from there. Well I just wanna thank you all for being so patient with me. Especially poeticjustice. God Girl! You're an amazing author, and even though I haven't been able to review, I'm totally gunna make it up to you! Your stories lately have helped me through one hell of a time. So thank you!

And for all the great generous reviews I got for this story, you all deserve my love and so much more. So I'm gunna start working on the one-shot sequel I've got going for this story now that things have slowed down. (Not too much, I've still got a cross country move I'm gearing up for.) But I love you all so much that typed words cannot fully express my gratitude and the joy I feel being able to entertain you all this way. I love you all again, and I'll see you when I post my next work!

-Beanie!


End file.
